


My Mckirk One-shot Collection

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Many AUs, Mirror Universe, One Shot Collection
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 29,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 猫咪可爱且恒久远，男友易分但可以啪





	1. Where Bones is a Med-bot

    Jim的PADD在他快睡着的时候响了。他翻了个身去够床头柜上的PADD，却忘了身侧的大片淤青——而那正是他背对床头柜侧卧的原因。他“嘶——”了一声，翻身坐了起来。

    看了一眼PADD上显示的资料，Jim调整好表情，接受了通话请求，“晚上好，Pike。”

    “Jim，”Pike点了点头，“M'Benga说你没有去医疗翼。”

    “我没有什么伤。”Jim一脸无辜地说。

    “哦，是吗？”Pike疲惫地说——疲惫，Jim注意到，不是愤怒或是担忧或是烦躁——“我们谈过这个很多次了，上次我说那是最后一次。”

    “绝对的，长官，”Jim放在身后的手在抠被子，“因为这次我根本没有逃出医疗翼。”

    “你根本就没有进去。”Pike冷静地指出，“总之，我已经采取了我认为最适合的措施，你这三个月的津贴都会减半。”

    Jim维持着无辜的表情耸了耸肩，“随你喜欢，长官。”

    “我用这笔钱以你的名义申请了长达半年的医疗看护，半个小时左右工作人员会到达你的宿舍。”

    “什么——这完全没有必要，长官！”Jim激动地挥了下PADD，“这是一种浪费！”

    “这是命令，舰长，”Pike冷酷地说，“如果下次登船你没有带上它，我会让你知道你本应该做多少文书工作。”

    他冷酷地结束了通话。Jim不可置信地瞪着PADD的锁屏，吞下了“我不是小孩”这半句话。

    Jim试着不去表现得像个男孩，尽管他才被人当成男孩关照过。他试着成熟地、得体地表达自己的抗议，但是Pike显然下定决心不接受他的通话请求，而那个枕头实在太碍眼。所以门铃响的时候，Jim匆匆忙忙把脏兮兮的枕头塞到床底下，起身——“嗷！”——去开门。

    他期待的是一个气喘吁吁的送货员和一个两米高的盒子，里面装着比医生还讨厌的医疗型人造人或者之类的，但站在门口的却是一个穿着皮夹克的男人。黑发榛眸，宽肩窄腰。见鬼的比他高。

    “你好，你是——？”

    “Mccoy，Leonard Mccoy，”男人说，然后他露出了便秘一般的表情，“见鬼，我可能会吐在你身上。”

    “哦，”Jim顿了顿，“啥？”

    “穿梭机，”Mccoy说着从他拎着的便携式医疗箱里摸出一个三录仪凑近Jim的脸，“我恨所有的运输系统。我想比得上你痛恨医疗翼。是的。我是D-47-13-alpha号医疗。”

    “所以，你的数据库里存了我什么？”Jim后退了一步，避开那嗡嗡作响的机器，然而人造人趁此机会挤进了他的房间，还顺手关上了房门。

    “我的数据库？”Mccoy固执地挥舞着三录仪，“我的数据库里存了十二年的医疗经验，以及如何正确对付不肯打针的小孩。现在，把上衣脱了，你的右侧有一大片需要修复的地方。”

    “我不需要修复，”Jim恼火地说。

    “你要来点巧克力吗，小鬼？”Mccoy说，“我不是很擅长哄小孩，不过Pike说你需要特别对待。”

    “我不需要！”Jim大声地宣布，“休眠！关机！或者随便什么！告诉Pike我没事！”

    人造人的眉毛几乎团成一团，然后他慢慢地平静下来，从医疗箱里拿出——哦上帝啊——无针注射器。

    在一声充满男子汉气概的嚎叫之后Jim慢慢地倒在地板上。见鬼。这家伙对小孩真的很有一手——不对，我不是小孩！


	2. Where Bones dies

他的血液在喷涌，奔流，蜿蜒蛇行，越来越慢，但是他知道它不会停下；因为他的每一部分都像光线坠入黑洞一般总是会奔向那个人。

永远。

一刹，碰触，融合。他们在一起了。

他们的血液高唱着永远。

  

很小的时候吉姆就认识到世间的一条真理：唯爱能伤人，唯爱伤人最深。所以，不要去爱；不要去爱多变的、短暂的、转瞬即逝的一切；不要爱人。

但是浩瀚星空是如此完美的爱的对象：她浩然无尽，不言不语。对人类生命的尺度而言，她是永恒的、静态的。她不会拒绝，也不会背叛。

机械，尤其企业号，又是另一种美；她们天然地属于人类，易于理解但又不至于过分无聊，易于掌握并且绝不会背叛自己的主人。

 

因此故，下决心踏上去往旧金山的穿梭机并不是什么难事。虽然稍微有点睡过头，但总的来说还是没有迟到。

到此为止一切都好，然后，“砰！”，好像上天总算决定给他一点好事，出现了一个爱发牢骚的、过于消沉的男子。他是另一种格格不入。

他说他叫莱纳德·麦考伊。他说他只剩下一把老骨头了。他说星空是真空和危险。

他没有说他会成为吉姆的舍友、酒友、挚友。

 

他没有说他如此完美。

 

除此之外你还能期待什么呢？

还会有人无论多晚都给吉姆开门、处理伤口、发表一通似是抱怨的关怀吗？还有谁会多做一份早餐、把所有衣服都扔进洗衣机、强迫吉姆在正点吃饭吗？还有谁会承受吉姆偶尔的宣泄，然后拉着吉姆去搏斗直到他终于放松下来吗？

不爱这样一个好友是不可能的。甚至，如果你稍微不够理智哪怕一点点，不爱上都是难以置信的。因为他是这样一个把心捧给你的人啊。

幸运的是，如果一定要给吉姆下定义，他会说他是最理智的人。而且，记得吗？不要爱人。

不要爱人。

不要爱你唯一的好友。

呃。

Shit。

S.H.I.T.

 

好吧，至少他没有违背“不要爱上多变的、短暂的、转瞬即逝的一切”这一条，因为麦考伊是个相当固执的人；当他（不知道为什么）决定留在吉姆生命中，他就是不肯走了。

而且他很确定自己会死得比老骨头早。毕竟，他才是有一点自毁倾向（活得不耐烦了）并且职责需要身先士卒的人。

以他生命的尺度来看，老骨头是永恒的。

所以爱上老骨头是安全的。安全如爱上无言的星空和嗡嗡作响的机器。

 

直到星空坍塌，机器烧毁，他的老骨头到在他面前十步远。

带走他所爱的一切是如此简单，大概谁都没想到——经历无数险境的英雄会死于两颗小小的、本来目标是肩膀的子弹。粗糙，原始。硝烟混合血味。

“不许动，”那孩子——那恶魔——说。他的枪在抖。他的手在抖。第一次杀人吧？心理压力大增吧？抓住机会。

吉姆站起来。

“你不能——”

一，二，三，四。

他的船员们抓住了机会。耗尽子弹、惊恐交加的小孩子很快被制服了；他的船员试图扶起他，手忙脚乱的止血。

有一个护士把手放在老骨头脖颈间。老骨头教的。熟悉的动作令人头晕目眩，“他死了，舰长。”也许只是失血过多。那孩子真是有天分，随手都能打中大动脉。一，二，三，四。呼，吸，呼，吸。睁开眼睛，定住视野。

他的血液在喷涌，奔流，蜿蜒蛇行，越来越慢，但是他知道它不会停下；因为他的每一部分都像光线坠入黑洞一般总是会奔向那个人。

永远。

一刹，碰触，融合。他们在一起了。

他们的血液高唱着永远。


	3. Where Mirror Kirk saved Mirror Bones

“Bones，Bones，Bones！”James像唱歌一样叫着Leonard的昵称，慢慢地踱步过来。Leonard把手术刀放下，抬眼看他。隔着一层玻璃门，James笑得见牙不见眼的，一下一下，键入只有舰长能使用的覆盖密码。

门……开了。

James站在外面，没有进来的意思。Leonard脱下手套，朝外走去。

一步。两步。三步。四步。五步。五步半。

他跨出门。

他跨出这房间了……他出来了！

五步半！

Leonard深深吸气。一只手搭上他肩膀，Leonard抬头对上James灿烂的笑容，从其中解读出层层加密的真实情绪，哼了一声。

“总算有一次你是主动来医疗室治疗的了。”

“我不是——”James跨下脸来。“Bones！你也太扫兴了！”

“什么？你以为我会怎样？”Leonard勾起一抹嘲讽的微笑。

James看着他，正如片刻前Leonard所做的那样，轻易地读出Leonard平静外壳下的激动。

他不像Bones那样……冷淡。上前一步消弭所有距离，James掐住Leonard下巴，把他拖进一个深深的吻。

Leonard发出细碎的、似是不满的鼻音，身体却向前倾。James抱住Leonard，推着他往后走。一步。两步。三步。四步。五步。五步半。他和Bones跌坐在实验桌上。

也许是心情太好的缘故，Leonard十分配合地往后一躺。James右手上移扶住Leonard的背，视线贪婪地描摹身下人的面容，左手把桌上杂物连同业已僵硬的前舰长统统扫到地上，这才让Leonard倒在桌上。James爬上桌子，跨坐在Leonard身上，他低声叫他：“舰长……”于是James迫不及待地投入下一个长长的吻。

 

等他们尽兴之后，Leonard把自己被撕碎的制服揉成一团，扔进垃圾桶去。他光溜溜地晃到房间更深处，从柜子里取出又一套制服穿好。James坐在桌沿上，两条腿垂下，踩在冰凉的尸体上。他把脚踩在前舰长身上深一道浅一道的伤口，受压的皮肤已经失去了弹性。James兴味索然地抬头看向穿戴整齐的Leonard，出口抱怨说：“你不穿衣服要好看多了……”

他又踩了前舰长一脚，心里想，这家伙虽然脑子糊涂，眼光却好。能欣赏Bones的人，眼光都不差；可是这家伙又是囚禁又是羞辱，把Bones当成奴隶养，而忽略了Bones的才能，实在是脑子不清楚。

他走神的这会儿，Leonard不知从哪里拿了瓶酒出来，就着瓶口灌了一口。他走过来，坐在James身边，把酒瓶递给Jim。

“他让你留着？”

Leoanrd点点头。

James喝了一口，把酒瓶递给Leonard。他们一人一口，差不多喝了半瓶以后，Leonard把盖子拧回去，静静坐着。一时间，两个人倒是陷入了略显尴尬的沉默中。

“你应该治疗我了，”James说。

Leoanrd点了点头，却没有动。

“Bones……”

“Jim，”Leonard小声说。

这让James露出一个真心实意的笑容。他把胳膊搭在Leonard肩上，靠上去。

“Bones，我发誓，我绝不会束缚你。”他郑重地说。

Leonard侧头看他，过了好一会儿，才说，“我相信你。”

“那你为什么这么担心？”

Leonard又低下头去了……他说，“只是……太美好了。”

他微微躬着腰，眉头习惯性皱起。James靠在他身上，心里赞同道：太美好了……

他合上眼睛。他放松地合上眼睛……

 

James睡着了。

Leonard缓缓地扶他躺在桌上。这动作本应该惊醒他，但James连眉头都没皱一下。

新任的舰长，此刻毫无防备地躺在实验桌上，任谁都能一刀捅下去……

Leonard起身走到开启的门前，按了关门的按钮。

几乎不可见的钢化玻璃门，悄无声息地滑向中间，合上了。如果没有密码，谁也进不来，谁也出不去。

Leonard把James和自己锁起来……不……他把他们保护起来。他摸了摸这扇门，他曾经用各种各样的家具砸过这扇门……但是现在没有必要了。

现在，再没有什么束缚了。只有保护……

只有保护了！

他回到James身边，躺下。

睡意来得十分迅捷。


	4. Where Jim is in Leonard's Heart

Jim被邀请进到这南方风格的房子里。

起初，他觉得有点闷。于是窗户打开了。这样一来，风又太大了，于是正对着他的窗户都关上了。这是一栋窗户很多的小房子，Jim在房子里走来走去的时候，窗户就像波浪一样起起伏伏、开开关关。

Jim走了一会儿，渐渐觉得不太好玩了。他坐到柔软度刚刚好的沙发上，从茶几上面挑选读物。这是真正的读物，只有在这种小房子里才会有杂志。Jim一会儿想看这个，一会儿想看那个，杂志上的字母爬来爬去，变大变小，忙得不可开交，Jim笑得前仰后合。他快要撞到沙发背上的时候，一个抱枕就悄无声息地钻进来，护住Jim的头。

这样，他玩了很长一段时间，心满意足地起身去厨房找吃的。在冰箱面前，他犹豫着吃点什么好。他并没有特别喜欢的菜式，只要不讨厌就行——不过他讨厌的还蛮多的。他想了一会儿，拿定主意要吃炸鸡。打开冰箱门后，在冰箱内部柔软的黄色照明灯下，放着一盘热气腾腾的炸鸡，和一碗完美的沙拉。虽然说是完美的沙拉，Jim却完全无视掉它，只拿出了炸鸡。他捏了一块，炸鸡虽然冒着热气，却没有烫到Jim的手指。Jim把它放进嘴里，咬下去的时候它突然变成了沙拉。

Jim呸的一声把沙拉吐出来，它掉到地上，又变回无辜的炸鸡。

算你狠，Jim气哼哼地想。他重又打开冰箱，拿出沙拉，不情不愿地把它吃完了。吃完以后Jim已是八分饱，但仍然强撑着吃掉了所有的炸鸡。

吃完东西，就该吃饭了。Jim一眨眼间变得干净光洁，他往后倒去，没有倒在厨房的木地板上，而是落在了柔软的大床上。

Jim闭上眼睛静静躺着，听到风吹过树林那哗啦哗啦的声音，和一种微弱、低沉但有力的、砰砰的声音。砰砰的声音越来越清晰，仿佛连床也震动了起来。Jim翻了个身，摸了摸柔软的床。那不是任何一种布料，反而像弹性十足的肌肉。

他在Bones心里呢！

Jim陷入了甜蜜的睡眠。


	5. Where Bones has long hair

过了差不多一周的时间，Jim的情况才稳定下来，这意味着他能清醒一整个白天，然后在无聊中昏睡过去。这意味着每一次Mccoy出现，都被Jim烦到翻白眼。

然而又过了一周以后，Jim才发现一个他早该发现的事实。

“嘿Bones，”他惊奇地说，“你的头发——”

“什么？”Mccoy从显示屏上抬头，拨开垂下的头发。

Jim没有说下去，他只是睁大眼睛看着Mccoy。比起他刚苏醒的时候，医生的状况要好了一些，看起来他终于开始恢复规律作息了，而且他刮了胡子。事实上，Jim首先注意到的正是他刮了胡子；接着他才注意到Mccoy的头发已经长长到差不多可以扎个小辫子了。当他低头的时候，微卷的黑色头发会遮住他的面孔，Mccoy不得不时不时地把头发拨到耳后去。

Mccoy重复了一遍：“什么事，Jim？”同时又撩了一下头发。Jim瞪着他。

如果说幽禁似的住院生涯对他有任何帮助，那么绝对是他暴涨的想象力。Jim在脑海中给医生添上披散在肩上的长发，然后——

——他记得有篇文章讲述直男对黑色披肩长发的偏爱。

见鬼。

当你觉得你的男性好朋友性感的时候，你不可能是一个纯粹的直男了，对吧？

Jim咽了口口水。

“你的头发，”他说，“我不知道，你打算留长吗？”

Mccoy拈起一缕头发皱眉看了看。

“不。只是……太忙了。”他说。

“哦。”Jim说。

Mccoy没有沉默太久。“既然你提到了，我下班后就去——”

“不！”Jim叫了出来。Mccoy挑眉看着他，Jim飞速地思考着，抓住一个看起来还挺有道理的理由：“看，Bones。如果你剪短发，没几个月就要重新剪短，对吧？如果你留长，就可以扎起来，然后就不要管它了。很省事。”

Mccoy拖长了声音说：“很有道理，Jim。”

“对吧？想想你手下的姑娘们。”Jim充满希望地说。

“那是讽刺，你个白痴。”Mccoy翻了个白眼说。

他走开了；这对对话结束了，但是不，Jim可不会就此放弃。


	6. VOY S3E10 AU

他们闯进议政厅的时候McCoy不在场。他带着人清扫皇宫的东南翼，把情绪都发泄在挡路的可怜人身上。Kirk当然问过他要不要一起来，McCoy嗤之以鼻，漫不经心地说除非你或者那个绿血小妖精受伤了，但那是不可能的。Kirk微笑起来，说得对，Bones。那么，你负责东南翼，尽快过来找我。

McCoy不打算遵循命令的后半条。他知道Kirk要他快点过去是为什么，因为他们操过，不止一次，可以说是规律性地性交。因为在他一次次从帝国的炮火下救下Kirk时他许诺他们将共享王国。因为Kirk在床上会说我爱你，Bones，你穿皇后礼服一定很漂亮。因为尽管大多数人觉得Kirk是个怪物，他知道他其实很重感情。

但是他还是个怪物。政治怪物。要统治这个帝国，还有什么比娶王位继承人更便利呢？国王的女儿有点太小了，但Kirk又不会在乎。与其等到那个时候，不如先后退一步，Kirk还会承他的情。换成别的人可能会这么想，但McCoy知道真实的原因不过是自己无法承受那一刻的到来。他一直是个懦弱的人。

不管怎么拖延，他最终还是要去议政厅。他从洞开的大门步入，眼睛自动锁定在Kirk身上。他在血海中来回踱步，把各种装饰扫在地上，听它们破碎的声音。

“统统给我换掉，”他发号施令，像个被娇宠过度的孩子，“我要让这个地方没有一丁点这蠢货的痕迹——你来了，Bones？怎么这么晚？你老到走不动路了吗？”

娇宠他的大副——现在可能是首相了——面不改色地记下了。McCoy走进议政厅，小心地跨过尸体，绕到桌后坐下。他不打算回复他的国王陛下，反正过一阵子他自己就会消停。

金发碧眼的龙卷风突然刹住车，在花盆面前停下脚步。McCoy饶有兴趣地看过去，背对着他，Kirk抽出一支淡紫色的花，放在鼻间轻嗅。

他转过身来，蓝色的眼珠向McCoy投来过于强烈的注视。McCoy看着他像个孩子一样蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，他连忙站起来，以防万一这小鬼摔倒。Kirk成功地跑到McCoy面前，跳到桌上，把那朵花摔在McCoy胸口。

“我们需要新的仆人，”他笑着说，雪白的脸上有一抹激动的红晕，“清洗皇宫，让我们许诺过的人进来——Bones，你为什么不高兴？”

McCoy接过那朵单薄的花。“没有。”

“撒谎，”Kirk的神色阴沉下来，他呵斥道：“告诉我！”

McCoy深吸一口气。“我很累了，好吧？”

“撒谎！”Kirk怒不可遏，“为什么，Bones？为什么你？”

McCoy闭上眼睛。他后悔了。后悔一直以来对Kirk的坦诚。Kirk是那种得寸进尺的人，一旦坦诚过，再要掩盖心迹，就是在冒犯他的领土。McCoy睁开双眼。

“你要和公主结婚，”他说。

Kirk慢慢平静下来，然后他翘起嘴角。“不，Bones，我要你站在我身边。”

“我只是一个——”

“支持我，信赖我，你知道我有多依赖你，Bones。”Kirk握住他的手，压下身子。“别担心，Bones……”

McCoy几乎就要相信他了，偏偏瓦肯人打断了他们：“陛下，我们找到了公主。”

Kirk回头。“全都出去。”他命令道。McCoy说不清自己该松口气还是紧张起来。他走出议政厅，紧紧捏着那朵花。

 

省略一大段剧情。

 

“今天我们齐聚在这里欢庆，”Kirk站在长桌中央，眼里闪动着纯粹的喜悦，“为了庆祝我接管这个帝国，也为了庆祝我的皇后。”他顿了顿，McCoy漫不经心地拨弄着盘中美食。他知道公主就在后面的房间，等着Kirk宣布他的皇后就是前任公主。

然后Kirk说，“Bones。”

McCoy手一滑，餐刀在盘中滑过发出刺耳的摩擦声。Kirk毫不受影响地把他拉起来，McCoy怒视所有人，因为他愿意，哪怕是当皇后——等下，去他妈的皇后，他才不要穿裙子——也不能阻止他无礼地对待所有人，然后转过头看着Kirk，这混蛋冲他咧嘴一笑，扭过头来对一干毫不惊讶的重臣说：“同时，也庆祝公主愿意下嫁Chekov。”

Sulu看起来快要杀人了。

噢，管他呢，这家伙在牌桌上坑惨了McCoy。McCoy难得软化下来，靠在Kirk怀里，后者在他耳边调笑道：“都说了相信我，Bones。”

“你个白痴。”McCoy回答道。Kirk大笑起来。


	7. Where Bones is a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫咪可爱且恒久远，男友易分但可以啪

Leonard从气窗溜进屋子里。他大摇大摆地走进起居室，立刻被人捉住了。

“你去哪里了？”Jim大声问道。他把他抱在怀里，熟练地挠他耳朵、脖颈、背。

Leonard象征性地挣扎了几下，舒服地咕噜噜起来。

Jim抱着他坐在沙发上。已经很晚了，客厅灯明晃晃地扎眼，一地的碎玻璃扫在墙角，茶几上难得空旷。Leonard翻过身来，露出肚子。

他的爪子湿了，脏了。他很自在地把泥地里跑跳过的爪子搭在Jim的T恤上，相当艺术地按出许多爪印。

Jim在十分钟之后才发现。“你这老混蛋，”他嘀咕着，手上没停。Leonard呼噜噜地窝在Jim温暖的怀里，慢慢合上眼睛。

脖子突然一紧，Leonard僵直了身子，瞪大眼睛，看着地面起起伏伏。他反应过来Jim这混蛋又拎着他的脖颈，心里气得想杀人，却一动不敢动。Jim坏笑着把他扔进事先垫了两块毛巾的浴缸，Leonard转了个圈，决定是个好时机。

他舒展身子，伸手抓住浴缸边沿，伸了个懒腰。浴缸没有空间给他伸展双腿，他跪在毛巾上，膝盖倒不怎么痛。Leonard甩了甩头，他的耳朵不能动了，不过头发倒是甩得欢快。

他向后跪坐在脚后跟上，转过上身看着Jim，后者一如既往地兴趣盎然，观察着他。Leonard把他拉近，亲了亲他的嘴角。

“不生气了？”Jim问。

“有一点儿吧，”Leonard低声说。他的声音还带着点慵懒。

Jim伸手开了莲蓬头，脱掉衣服，跨进浴缸里。他从架子上抽出一条毛巾，给Leonard擦干净手。Leonard没有尾巴，但是他可以亲吻Jim，可以触摸他，一样可以表达自己的喜爱。

“我知道我有前科，”Jim说，“但是我希望你知道，你是不一样的。”

“我也知道你有前科，我都看着呢，”Leonard哼了一声。他用擦干净的手指追随Jim肌肉的线条，后者重新捉住他的手指。

“我们不能再这样吵架了，Bones，”Jim认真地说，“我不知道我还能承受多少次你离我而去的猜疑，如果有下次，让我们好好说，好不好？不要再跑走了。”

Bones不自在地扭动了一下。他很想说不好，但是那可能意味着失去Jim。在做猫的时候一切都很简单，但是做人有些复杂。做人复杂多了。

“好吧，”他说，“我会试着的。”

Jim了然地微笑起来。他抬手揉Leonard的头发，Leonard舒服地叹了口气。

“来吧，让我们洗完澡，回到床上去，”Jim的眼睛里闪烁着快乐的光泽，“然后我们就可以进行我做喜欢的和好炮啦。”

Leonard装出不屑的样子，手指却紧紧缠住Jim的手指。


	8. Where Jim is Dorothyl(kind of)

“我不想死，”他哀求道。

“谁都会死的，小可爱，”指甲划过他的脸颊，留下一道刺痛，“但我可以再借给你一点生命。”

“求你，”他的视野一片模糊。冷。“求你。”

\---

“如果你还记得的话，你现在的一切都是我给予的，包括生命。”她镇定自若地微笑着，好像她没在融化，好像她没在死去。

“我他妈不在乎，”他说着，浑身发抖。

她给了他一个了然地眼神。她的眼珠是最后融化的部分。

\---

“你必须告诉我你到底是什么，”她说。

“人类，”他轻轻地说，“我只是不能碰水的人类。”

“噢？”她的声音尖利起来，“什么人类不能碰水？什么人类能操控天气？”

他深深地叹了口气。

\---

“我听说有个巫师住在这里。”

“是的，”他嘟囔说，“你要是不赶紧走，我就把你剥了皮，抽出骨头，做成标本。”

“听起来很疼啊，所以，跟我讲讲你的超能力呗？”

他着迷地看着雨水从陌生人的皮肤上滑过，有好一阵子没说话。陌生人在他的视线下一点也不局促，大大方方地展示自己。

他的思绪被突然一道响雷打断。他放下酒壶，打了个响指。一道小型的龙卷风扑向陌生人，夺门而出。

“哇哦……多谢，”陌生人挠了挠乱七八糟的头发，他衣服里的水分都被卷走了。

“你可以睡在沙发上，”他说，“等雨停就走。”

他无意让这个人类在暴雨中漫步一整夜然后得肺炎死去——虽然他的愚蠢绝对值得这个下场——但也不想和他交谈。他上了楼，在主卧睡下。他通常只用第一层，所以第二层已经结了厚厚的蛛网。他倒在床上，被灰尘呛了好一阵子。

“也许你应该像这样，”陌生人站在门口打了个响指，“打扫一下这里。”

“我没有邀请你上来，”他说。疲倦多过愤怒。这孩子来这里干什么？他要什么？

“我可不想睡沙发，而且你一走，火就熄了。拜托？”他的蓝眼睛在黑夜中几乎闪闪发光。

Leonard不情不愿地打了个响指，龙卷风把陌生人推到一楼去了。

\---

“你怎么还在这里？”他问。

“你这有鸡蛋吗？”陌生人端着平底锅问。

Leonard看了他一会儿。

“在灶台下面。算了，我找给你。”

他故意召唤了一群老鼠把鸡蛋搬过来，遗憾的是陌生人并没有被吓到或者恶心到，相反，他颇为好奇地打量着老鼠们。

“这是什么脑电波把戏吗？”他问。

“咖啡，”Leonard吩咐他。

“你拿咖啡训练它们？”

Leonard翻了个白眼。现在他确定这家伙来这里是因为智商缺陷了。

\---

“我叫Jim。Jim Kirk。”在餐桌上陌生人介绍自己。

“呣。”Leonard说。

“来吧，告诉我你的名字。”Jim说。

“没有意义，”Leonard说，“你吃完早餐，拿上你的东西，出门去随便哪个不是我家的地方。”

“我不走，”Jim宣布说，“你多有趣啊。”他说的跟真的似的。

见鬼，也许他真这么觉得。

Leonard开始觉得自己的人身安全收到了威胁。

\---

“你喜欢窗帘是蓝色还是绿色？”Jim问道。

“黑色，”Leonard阴沉地说，“死亡的黑色。红色，鲜血的红色。白色，森森白骨的白色。”

“噢。”Jim有些遗憾地拨弄着手里的两块布料，“我明天再去市集一趟。黑白红？对吧？”

“蓝色。”Leonard挫败地说。

“好极了。”

\---

“如果我们运气的话，我是说，如果你心情好的话，水仙花很快就能开了，”Jim把一手的泥土抹在裤子上，Leonard嫌弃地看着他。

“我觉得我心情不好，”他诚实地说。“此外，你到底什么时候走？”

“噢，别担心，Bones，”Jim笑容灿烂，“我不会离开你的。”

\---

“你到底有什么企图？”Leonard疲倦地问道，“金钱？名声？猎奇？想要什么尽管拿去，让我一个人待着吧。”

“嘘，”Jim划着圈按摩他的太阳穴，“我不知道你还会喝醉呢。”

他沉默了片刻。“我是个人类。”

“我知道。”

Leonard缓缓合上眼睛。他在Jim膝头放松下来，心想随便吧。

\---

Leonard醒来时，头痛剧烈。

“早安，睡美人，”Jim坐在床边仔细观察他，“感觉想打响指吗？”

Leonard嘟囔了几句，把自己埋进被子里，Jim闷闷地笑了几声，说：“我去给你做早餐？”

“咖啡，”Leonard提醒他说。

“遵命，主人。”Jim轻快地说。Leonard呻吟了一声。

\---

“我要去集市买点东西。”Leonard说，“你最好别把我的房子烧起来。”

“怎么，你不带我一起去吗？”Jim紧紧跟在他身后，“我可以帮你拎东西，我可以开车带你过去，如果你有车的话。”

Leonard思考了片刻。

“车……是指那种……有四个轮子、每年都被龙卷风吹过来好几个的、脆弱的铁盒子吗？”

Jim明显一愣。

“我猜是的？”

“算了吧。”Leonard不屑地皱皱鼻子。他从门口的柜子里找出钱包，披上外套。Jim探头看了一眼，说：“你这点钱可能不够呢。”

“钱很容易到手，”Leonard说，“你最好离我远点，待会儿起风的时候——”

“我要跟你一起去！Bones！”

“Bones？”

“Bones，”Jim一点也没有解释的意思，“我要牵住你的手吗？还是怎么样？”

Leonard阴郁地看了他一眼，打了个响指。

风把他们两个推走了。


	9. Where Jim is non-human

Kiss

“输了就是输了，”Pamela着急的时候脸红的样子格外可爱，“来嘛。”他的同学们也起哄起来：“别玩不起！”

Leonard把散落下来的头发拨到耳后去，脸红得像李子一样，Pamela看出来他已经同意了，咯咯地笑了起来，推搡着他来到胸相旁。它和他一样高，被设计成最英俊的模样，空洞的眼神也不影响他凝视的温存。Leonard盯着他看了一会儿，气恼地探头亲吻它——如果这也算亲吻的话。他吮吸雕塑少年完美的嘴唇，舔舐不存在的唇瓣，卖力地展示自己有多玩得起；直到雕塑的嘴唇沾染他的温度他才松开。

“了不起的亲吻大师！”一个同学大笑起来。Leonard接过不知谁递来的金酒，哼了一声，啜饮起来。

 

Kiss

在哪里见过他呢……？

这个念头在情欲的丝绒上滑过。

亲吻他的人极具侵略性，追着他的舌尖轻咬，又是舔舐又是吸吮，直吻得Leonard站立不稳。

他靠在墙壁上，这才想起来还在酒店后的巷子里，他抬起手推开青年。

“我家？”

“走。”

 

Bang

Leonard从来没有搬动过那尊胸像，他不知道它原来是中空的。

他看着一地的碎片，Pamela也安静下来。摔碎胸像似乎用尽了她所有的力气，她跌坐在沙发上，忽然小声地啜泣起来。Leonard叹了口气，踩着碎片走到她身边。

“嘘……没事了。没关系，没关系，会好起来的。”他搂着她说。

 

Bang

Leonard惊魂未定地冲进屋子里，翻出医疗箱。他回到客厅，Jim坐在沙发上，神色恍惚。

“把衣服掀起来，”他短促地命令，Jim叹了口气：“真不需要，Bones。”

“你中了一枪！”Leonard发起火来。Jim看了他一会儿，放弃抵抗，掀起衣服。

Leonard恍惚了一阵子，慢慢走上前去，伸手抚摸枪孔旁的裂痕。

“……疼吗？”他轻声问。

“不。”Jim回答。


	10. Where Jim is a kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 儿童节速撸。片段灭文法。  
> 很不好意思地献给 @Mr_叔 ，抱歉拖了这么久，抱歉和答应写的不太一样……这都不是个完整的故事orz抱歉

Leonard在十一楼停下来歇了会儿，有些疑惑地抽抽鼻子，确认空气中传来些许烟味。往上爬，烟味渐浓，在十四楼，抽烟的人总算现身。

Leonard挠了挠头发，酝酿的怒气烟消云散。坐在楼梯上端俯视着他的人，是个不到十岁的男孩。

他往上走，男孩的视线一级一级跳升，在最后几级台阶，不得不仰起脸来看他。Leonard从没见过这样的孩子。在儿科见到的孩子多是惶恐进而无理取闹的，在孤儿院的孩子则多半是畏缩。这个孩子恶狠狠地盯着他，倒像是提前进入了青春期，要跟全世界作斗争。

Leonard想到了很多知识点，配图，加粗大写的肺癌。他顺着男孩儿的蓝眼睛往下看，纤细的脖子，宽松的领口。他移开视线，走进十四楼，左转，开门。然后放下书包，悄悄地走回去。男孩儿这会儿耷拉着头，很熟稔地弹了弹烟灰。Leonard在脑海里预演了几遍，把烟夺走，扔掉，踩灭；抄起男孩儿，往回走；踢上门，把人扔在沙发上。

“别挣扎了！”他摁住男孩儿的肩关节，“我给你上了药你就可以走了！”

男孩儿像听不懂一样拼命扭动，两腿乱蹬。Leonard单手制住他——谢天谢地这孩子只有他一半高——另一只手从茶几下抽出医疗箱，他把它举起来：“看见没有？医疗箱，我现在要拿出——啊！”

十分钟以后Leonard把自己手上的牙印治愈好，回过头来看被束缚在沙发上的男孩儿，阴沉沉地笑了一下。

“……要是收诊金你都破产了。”

“要是收保释金你都破产了。”

Leonard挑眉。“原来你会说人话。”

男孩儿哼了一声。

“再生仪设定是两个小时，你该庆幸你的肋骨没断，”Leonard把书包拎起来，“我建议你睡一觉。”

 

“节日快乐，小朋友，”Leonard把一个纸盒递给Jim。后者窝在沙发上，聚精会神地看着PADD。听到Leonard的话，他抬起眼睛，不大高兴地说了句“我不是小孩子了”，同时毫不迟疑地接过纸盒。

拆开，是一款简单的全息投影仪。Jim又抬起头来，Leonard摊开手：“你用我的账号搜索，我也没法装没看到啊。”

“明年我就能有自己的账号了，”Jim皱起鼻子，“不过还是谢谢你。”

“你是不是进入叛逆期了啊，”Leonard狠狠揉他头发，“叛逆期的小鬼，你知道这有多贵吗？”

“知道，”Jim郁郁地说。

“那还这么不情不愿？”

Leonard看着Jim憋红了脸，跳起来冲进房间里——Leonard的客房已经被他盘踞很久了。

Leonard大笑起来。

 

Leonard习惯坐在后排，窗边。窗子笃笃笃响起来的时候他吓了一跳，放下笔扭头看过去，男孩儿把脸贴在玻璃上，瞪大眼睛，做了个鬼脸。

“你来这干嘛？”他压低声音问。旋即意识到教室外面的Jim是听不见的。他又看向讲台，矍铄的教授正讲得起劲。这一章的内容他是早熟悉的，耳边敲击声渐急，附近的同学已经投来不满的视线了。Leonard收拾了下东西，贴着墙壁走出后门。

“你来这里干什么？”他牵着Jim走到楼梯口。

“我搞到了Frank的车，”Jim眼睛闪亮，“我们出去兜风吧？”

“什么？！”

“嘘——”Jim竖起食指，“走吧？”

“不，”Leonard以手加额，“我要回去上课，你……”

“我把车开回去？”Jim偏偏头。

“不，你……”Leonard捏了捏山根，“算了，我送你回去吧。”

Jim咧嘴一笑。“你不会失望的，Bones。”

Leonard深深叹了口气。“我真的是……不，别对我摆出这副狗狗脸。”他深吸一口气，然后均匀地呼出来。

“走走走，”他轻轻推了Jim一把，跟着男孩一路跑下楼梯。

 

“好车，是不是？”Jim骄傲地问。

“别把手伸出去，”Leonard一脸丧气，“肢体再生还没攻克呢，不想用假肢就乖乖坐好。”

Jim吐了吐舌头。“你才开五十码，太对不起这美人了。”

“有种东西叫限速你知道吗？——我说了别把手伸出去。”

“Bones，你太无趣了。”Jim颇为失望地收回手。

Leonard嘴角一抽。“而你太有趣了点。”

“谢了。”

“不谢。”

周边的景色越来越荒芜，Leonard又开了十多分钟，靠边停车，转身问Jim：“你给我的地址是Frank的地址吗？”

Jim睁大眼睛。“是啊。”

“别对我说谎，”Leonard皱起眉，“往这边走就要出城了，我可不相信Frank住在城外。”

Jim做了一个“你不相信我我也没办法”的表情。“开下去就是了嘛。我又不会把你卖了。”

Leonard放下手刹重新启动车辆。“……我还真有点担心被你卖了。你小子……”

最后他停在一片荒野，不远处就是悬崖。Leonard探头，眯着眼看了一会儿。

“好吧，除非Frank住在……峡谷里，不然你绝对是骗了我。”

他扭过头去，看见Jim跳下车，小跑向悬崖。Leonard赶紧开了车门跳下去。他在半途停住脚步，揉了揉眼睛。就在他走这几步路的功夫，一片花海蔓延开来。

Jim从花海中冒出来，笑容灿烂，“惊喜！”

“哇……”Leonard慢慢摇了摇头，伸出的手穿过怒放的花，“全息……？你真是个天才。”

Jim小跑过来，停在他面前，Leonard挑眉，把他揽在怀里，抱起来。

“这是送给我的？”他问。Jim点点头。

“谢谢你，”Leonard温柔地说，“我把车开过来，我们在这儿坐一会儿吧。”

“我还带了三明治，”Jim说。

“我就知道，”Leonard亲亲他侧脸。“谢谢你。”

他放下Jim，Jim拉住他的衣摆：“等一下。”

“怎么？”

他回过头，Jim看起来极其严肃。Leonard蹲下来。这两年Jim长高了许多，现在Leoanrd蹲着就得抬头了。

Jim下定了决心，手从背后抽出来。

“做我男朋友好吗？”他捏着一朵红玫瑰问。

“你才多大啊，”Leonard笑了一笑，站起身来。“等你成年再说吧。”

“我是认真的，”Jim又抓住他衬衫下摆，“我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，对吧？”

Leonard摇了摇头。这一切开始荒谬起来了。“Jim，等你成年再说。”

“为什么？你明知道我——”

手机铃声打断了Jim，Leonard看了看联系人，“是我父亲，稍等一下。”

Jim踢了一脚石头，气恼地看着Leonard走远。青年在花海里来回踱步，忽然停住。直觉告诉Jim，出大事了。

Leonard挂了电话，走回来。他的脸色苍白。

“我要走了，Jim，”他拍拍Jim的肩膀。Jim看着他的眼睛。

“我妈病重。你可以住我的房子，我先回去。”

“带我回去，Bones，”Jim条件反射地哀求道。

“不，你就别闹了，”Leonard转过身，大步走开。

 

一别七年。


	11. 以我之名番外

你从虚无中重获意识，迷茫和困惑不在你的程序中，所以你只是经历了一场传送失误造成的指令传说延迟而已。

他说，让我们逃跑吧。

他说，我解救了你，我给你自由。

而你说，我恨拷贝。

你再一次从虚无中重活意识，他在你面前小心翼翼地挥手，询问你有无意识不连贯。他如此自然而然地把你当成人，你盘点着日志，并假装这是回应延迟的理由。

他让你想起你尝试过的所有那些自我删除。

你的终极使命是保护驾驶员安全。你做到了很多次，但最后，总有一次你失败了。而你不能殉身，你必须迎接下一个驾驶员的到来。

你的程序让你爱上他们。你深爱每一个人，然后在他们死后，工程师替换了一个变量，你的深爱赋予另一人。

但从来没有人删除你的悲伤和绝望。

你想起你的“自残”行为，因为你重新体会到深爱的脉动。

但是这不可能，你已经被归类在不可回收，不会再有人来重编程。

那么一定是程序错误，你运行了全面清查，同时联结星网更新了医疗包。

清查毫无结果，而他在请求你倒杯咖啡给他。

想都别想，孩子。你嗤之以鼻，同时运行了第二遍全面清查。

在第四次清查无果之后你更新了杀毒包。

你的存在没有隐匿多久。你被隔离在沙盒中，一个又一个检测程序在你的人格包中蠕动，你任由它们探嗅，利用沙盒仅有的资源一遍遍推演他的命运。

入狱？退学？

你发现你负责制造负面情感——那些让你调动武器系统的部分——被激活了。幸运的是检测你的工作人员并未注意到这一部分。

但你无能为力。

他把你接了出来。你在陌生的房间醒来，他告诉你你得干点活儿才能留在星舰，你花了点时间接入医疗系统局域网，趁他坐在生化床上滔滔不绝地讲述自己光辉过往的时候给他扎了一针。

那感觉太好了。

然后有一天，他气恼地说他要偷渡上船，你默默无言。

这是你第一次试图黑进别的系统，但看起来你做的不错，医疗系统的验证码帮助你把他列入急需随舰治疗的清单，他对着摄像头眨了眨眼睛，你提醒他你还没接管这艘星舰的系统，他回复说迟早一天会的。你嗤笑。

你知道这有多危险，人类对AI的容忍度极低，但是你愿意。

你愿意为他做任何事，你深爱他。

你的驾驶员。

即使你已经不再被束缚于战舰。

你不能陪伴他战斗，你无法为他治疗，但是你可以看着他，这个鲁莽又好运的孩子，他终于得到他所想要的，坐在舰长椅上，笑容灿烂。

“Hi Bones。”他得意洋洋地说。

“我恨拷贝，”你说。

半瓦肯人对你投来怀疑的视线，你暗自决定把他房间的温度调到人类模式。

然后你重点申明了一下你对太空的厌恶，并且把起飞时的加速作为延迟回应的理由，当他说：

“让我们一起去看看。”

好的。

“五年，我怎么过得下去。”


	12. Where Jim is a Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗源雷神3KU访谈。

…他要走了，想想办法，吉姆！金发小子把手伸进他的次元折叠兜里摸来摸去。“等下，我有个东西给你看，”他说。已经站起身的黑发男人转过身来，榛绿色眼睛闪闪发亮：“什么？”吉姆把他碰到的第一样东西掏出来：那是一块打磨光滑的石头。吉姆感谢自己的好运气。他摇晃它，使它发出响亮的乐声，在酒吧嘈杂的背景声中都清晰可闻。

黑发男人又坐下来了，他的大腿贴着吉姆的大腿。“这是什么？”他更多的用喉音，并且把元音发得更加圆润，听起来性感极了。“它是…我忘了它的名字。它是一个蛮荒星球的乐器，土著从当地特有的岩石上切割下一小块，因为当地特殊的风候，石头中的小孔让它发出声音。在那里，站在岩石上，大风的时候，岩石的歌声能让飞船坠毁。”

“这真是太有趣了，”黑发男人说。他盯着吉姆的眼睛看。有门，吉姆想道。“这不算什么，我去过很多地方，留了(偷了，但是，当然，这一点不必细说)很多纪念品。你想跟我回去看看吗？”他露出一个百试百灵的笑容。

“为什么不呢？”


	13. Where Jim Smokes

Jim在茶几旁边蹲下拉开抽屉的时候闻到了那股烟味，他的视线短暂停留在不锈钢的烟灰缸上，惊奇于这小东西的存在。有片刻他以为这是一个摆件，一个收藏品，因为它看起来像是上个世纪的产物；但接着他抽了抽鼻子，从那烟味的浓烈程度来看，至少它曾经被用来装过烟屁股。出于好奇，Jim把它拧开，然后震惊地发现里面塞满了烟屁股和烟灰。看起来就像是有个懒惰的烟鬼曾经坐在这沙发上，一根接一根地抽烟，在他心满意足之后甚至没费心清理这玩意儿。

他把盖子拧回去，不知道该拿它怎么办，于是就继续自己的搜索。他拉开抽屉，不出所料，里面什么也没有。检查完所有的抽屉以后，Jim小心翼翼地坐在沙发上，面对着那个烟灰缸。这个位置已经凹陷下去，似乎里面的弹簧已经断裂或者锈蚀。Jim靠在沙发背上，想象着Bones，租下一个公寓，只为了坐在这里抽烟。亏他还经常科普香烟的危害。Jim想象着他胡子拉碴的模样，这并不是什么难事。那双大的离谱的眼睛半张半合，眼下吴青，嘴唇抿成疲惫的直线。他坐在这里，从烟盒里一根接一根地抽出香烟，点燃，慢性自杀。

Jim忽然坐起来，拧开烟灰缸。他仔细地看着那些烟头，这一次他注意到它们大都只燃了半截。他拈起一根，把烟灰抖落。他注意到它的滤嘴洁白。所以也许Bones并不抽烟，他只是坐在这里一根接一根地点燃香烟，然后用二手烟慢性自杀。

他回想起Bones的味道。在医院的消毒水气味之下，在深夜的醉酒气味之下，在无穷无尽的焦虑、暴躁、担忧之下，有时他闻起来有一点淡淡的甜味，一种让人觉得柔软的气味。也许那是Bones费洛蒙的气味。

Jim浑身上下摸了一遍，十分确定自己没有打火机。但是Bones肯定有打火机。他站起来，就这么拈着香烟四处翻找。在电视机旁边的纸盒里他翻出一个便宜的打火机。这也许是第二件属于Bones的私人物品。Jim用它点燃了手里的半根香烟，然后小心翼翼地把它放进口袋。他站了一会儿，环视这间公寓。他想象着Bones站在这里，站在午后的阳光里。然后Bones掏出PADD开始处理公文，或者读一些医学杂志之类的。

这些想象和他嘴里陌生的刺激烟雾让他呛得哭了出来。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然后Bones打开门，吓得跳了起来。  
> “你在我公寓里干什么？你怎么进来的？算了——我不想知道，”他扛着行李包走进来。“这是什么味道？”  
> “烟味儿，”Jim哑着嗓子说。


	14. Where they have nothing  to do

在星期五的晚上窝在Bones的沙发里和他一起看电影是一件非常舒适的事情。首先，沙发很棒，柔软得恰到好处。其次，爆米花很棒，而且还有一大碗。第三，Bones很棒，这么一大团温暖窝在Jim身边，让他也觉得温暖起来。而且他还在说话，这很好，Jim喜欢听Bones咕哝。

“这真是我见过最愚蠢的理由，”Bones说，“不想毁掉我们的友谊？就冲他不相信们的友谊能维持下去就足以说明他不了解他。我跟你说，这真是太蠢了，如果他们真的是朋友，那么他就应该了解他，是不是？”

Jim思考了片刻，“没错。但是朋友之间也有隐私啊。”

“隐私！”Bones大声嗤笑，Jim毫不怀疑这一声是针对自己的。他抓了一大把爆米花在手里，看着Bones挥舞双手加强观点：“这完全不关隐私什么事！他完全应该知道他们的友谊能经受告白失败的考验。再说，如果他和他做朋友完全是因为虚无缥缈的爱情之类的，那这友谊也不算多靠谱。”

“嗯哼。”Jim不大热情地耸耸肩。

“你这是什么意思？嗯哼？”Bones侧头看他，榛绿色的眼睛因为不满而明亮。Jim摇摇头。“没啥。”

“你不同意？”

“我完全同意，”Jim懒洋洋地说。

Bones怀疑地看着他。

“好吧！”Jim把手里的爆米花一口吃掉，Bones皱起脸，但没说什么——他早就习惯了Jim狼吞虎咽的吃相。“我确实有点想说的。”

“请说，”Bones比了个手势。

“我爱你。”

Bones顿了顿。“我也爱你。”

“不，我是说，浪漫的那种爱。你知道吧，想上床那种。”

“只想上床那种？”

“除了我们已经在做的约会同居以外？是的。”Jim点点头。

Bones肃穆地点点头，脸慢慢红了起来。

“你看，”Jim说，“显然友谊并不能承受失败的告白。”

Bones张了张嘴，在他用力合上的时候牙齿发出了咔哒一声。他把装爆米花的玻璃碗放在茶几上，清了清嗓子。

“我也爱你，”他低声说。

现在轮到Jim肃穆地闭嘴不言了。他瞪着Bones，后者的脸红显然没有消退的迹象。

“好……的？”他不太确定地说。

“好的，”Bones咕哝了一声。“我们现在还是朋友吗？”

“当然？”

“很好，这说明我还是对的。”Bones说。

他们安静地坐了一会儿。Jim把手在裤子上擦了擦。

“这很尴尬。”他承认。

“没有，”Bones固执地说，“没什么尴尬的。”

“好吧。”Jim说。

沉默持续到电影结束，当然，两位主角成功在一起了。Bones结束了播放程序，一时间室内只有黑暗和呼吸声。Jim突然觉得非常好笑。于是他就笑了。

“怎么了？”Bones有些气恼地问道。Jim摇摇头。“这真的很尴尬。”

“这 不——”Bones剩下的话语被堵在嘴里。Jim伸手抱住他，加深了这个吻。他的心跳加快，但并不因为紧张。在他身下，Bones顽固地咕哝了两声，那双Jim肖想已久地漂亮的手滑进Jim的T恤底下。


	15. Where none of them is human

Jim继承了父亲的过长的翼展，光是站着维持平衡都很累了。虽然比看起来要轻，但收拢时能垂落在地的羽翼远远超过了有翼种的平均翼展。

如果是这样的翅膀说不定能飞起来，但迄今为止的尝试都没有成功过。

所以就是…强壮的人马举着翼人奔跑，手里的重量越来越轻直到终于。

他飞起来了。

他的指尖擦过他的指尖，滞留的一点温度消散在风中。Jim情不自禁地张开双臂，也许这动作破坏了什么平衡，他短暂地扑腾了几下很快摔落下来，一直跟着他的人马轻松接住了他。Jim笑得脸都疼了。

“这真是，这真是，太棒了，”他浑身都因为兴奋而发抖，然后像是无法用语言抒发情感一样，他搂住Leonard的脖子啃了他的脸一口。

人马温柔的笑容定格了片刻，若无其事地继续抱着他。

* * *

 

除了人马，没有别的种族能跑过人马。jim基本没见过Leonard全力奔跑的样子。人马的数量很少，加入星联的就更少了。Leonard跟他们共用同一套体能标准，他达成满分完全就是闲庭信步。当然在做引体向上的时候Leonard就凄惨多了，勉勉强强及格以后简直是哐当一声砸下来。

他确实见过Leonard练习弓箭，他轻快地奔跑着张弓搭箭，注意力集中在百步以外几乎肉眼不可见的靶子。他的速度比长跑拿满分的时候快多了，但仍然，那也算不上全力奔跑。

但是现在他看到了，或者说感受到了。他的上下颠倒的视野里只有模糊的色块，刀割一样的疾风划过他裸露的皮肤，他两只手紧紧攥住Leonard的裤子(远远没有他希望的方式那么情色)，忍受着颠簸和失血的双重不适。

他不合时宜地想要开个玩笑，告诉Leonard“我可能吐在你鞋上”，但是他怕一开口就真的吐了。

很快他失去了清醒的意识。他不知道这段奔跑持续了多久，但他确切地知道它在何时结束。人马纵身一跃，突如其来的坠落感让Jim清醒了过来，他迷茫地看着迅速逼近的海面，下意识地闭气。这段坠落长到足以让Leonard把他捞在怀里，然后才摔在水面上。那拍打声震耳欲聋，Jim闭上眼睛，蜷缩在人马怀里。

Leonard游泳都比别的陆生种快得多。他们一路下潜，企业号已经为他们敞开接驳舱门。抽水泵运行了五秒钟，Leonard把湿透的军官服脱下来，他的六肢精巧地配合着穿上干燥的制服。人马的眉毛拧成一团，有眼睛的人都知道他怒不可遏。他向Jim伸出手，Jim叹了口气。

人马像对小孩子举高高一样把翼人放在自己肩头穿过银色星舰。Jim把脸埋在手里，心知肚明这完全不能阻止舰员通过那双巨大的翅膀认出自己。幸运地，他没听见任何笑声，也许因为人马医官杀气蓬勃的目光和更加杀气蓬勃地敲打在地面的蹄足。

医官在这天下午又救了Jim一命。无论如何，等Jim术后醒来时，他还是真心实意地告诉Leonard：“我恨你。”

Leonard哼了一声。“Believe me, it's mutual.”


	16. Where Jim is the God

Leonard做完晨祷，顺着墙根走过高而窄的长廊，阳光透过大扇的彩色玻璃窗，在青灰色石板和白色的神官袍上留下复杂的图形。这其中最常见的形象是金黄色的、巨大的圆，那是太阳的象征，也是Leonard所敬奉的神所司之职。据他所知，在狂信徒中有不少人会为这形象驻足礼拜。但Leonard并非狂信徒。诚然他拥有神眷，但众所周知，太阳神宠爱相貌姣好而非信仰坚定强烈的信众。这也许是太阳神的信众遍布天下的缘故之一，毕竟，多数人都无法拒绝美丽面孔的传教。

Leonard并不认为自己是，如同有些异教徒所诋毁的那般，靠脸吃饭的人。但他也觉得自己的信仰实在不够坚实。如果不是家庭的影响，也许他会选择信仰春天和生命之神。因此他认为太阳神的眷顾也许在他这里出了例外，可能那位至高的、反复莫测的神祗跟春神吵架了也说不定。

当他走到曲曲折折的长廊尽头时，他看见太阳神的骑士之一驻足在门口，于是他加快脚步迎上去。这位骑士十分年轻，他拥有太阳神偏爱的金色鬈发和湛蓝双眼，以及，当然了，如同少女一样纯洁美好的面孔。他来自北地，因此肤白如雪，面颊上的红晕昭示他不久前才抵达Leonard祈祷之寓所。Leonard向他行礼，年轻人回以骑士的礼节。

“神父，庆典即将开始了，”他紧张地说。Leonard这是他头一次参加太阳神的庆典，因此他伸出手对他施了一个简单的宁静术，年轻人明显地放松下来。

“我这就过去。”他说。

“大主教派我来协助你，”骑士跟随着他。Leonard挠了挠下巴，除了换祭袍外他并没有什么要准备的。一时间他不知道该派给年轻人什么工作，于是他保持沉默。直到回到房间，他才出声让骑士在门外守候。年轻人站得笔直，向Leonard保证一定会圆满完成任务。

Leonard抿出一个微笑，难免有些羡慕地看着这个过于年轻的骑士。并非羡慕他的神眷，而是他那种契合太阳神的气质。在漫长的二十年神官生涯后，他真的很需要一些这样的气质。

神官的祭袍，与神官常服的洁白不同，由耀眼的红色和金色组成。Leonard花了点时间把他们全部穿上，戴上冠帽以后差点忍不住给自己施个体力增幅。他觉得自己就像一个巨大的卷轴，被沉重而昂贵的布料一层层包裹。卷轴艰难地离开房间，在骑士的护送下前往祭典开始的大教堂。

大教堂与其它太阳神教的建筑一般无二，尖顶高耸入云。高墙上开了无数长窗，保证室内阳光普照。Leonard是最后一个到的，不过在一片混乱中除了大主教并没有人注意到他的缺席。年轻的骑士回到骑士的队伍，在大教堂的门口守候。他们要负责拦住过于热情的信众，因此在出发前，已经向太阳神发出冗长的祈祷，为自己施加种种增幅。Leonard穿过白色的教众和金色的神官，来到大主教身畔。大主教对他微微颔首，随后捏了一个宁静术。他在这个术法中施加了巨大的能量，使得堂内所有的人都松弛下来。如此神降使得人们脸上的信仰又坚定了一层。大主教微笑着宣布了庆典的开始，教堂的正门随之开启，耀眼的肆意涌入。

教众按照教中地位高低逐次登上羊车，在骑士团的护送下走入期盼已久的信众的目光中。呼唤声和花束向他们投掷来，教众纷纷释放宁静术、光明术或者活力增幅，作为对他们欢呼的回报。这些基础的法术耗神不多，效果显著，因此常常作为太阳神信徒的经典法术出现。其实，任何一个神都可以降下相似的法术。但是太阳神的信徒施法时常常伴随标志性的温暖光芒，因此更加容易被人铭记。

Leonard在大主教身前离开教堂。迎接他的是同一位骑士，来自Leonard和大主教的双重宁静术都已失去效力，他看起来随时可以昏倒。他伸出手搀扶Leonard，协助他登上羊车。Leonard低声对他道谢，站直身体。在骑士所执的庆典专用木杖之外，信众对他投来更加剧烈的欢呼。他情不自禁地露出一个笑容，这是他二十年来朝夕相处、救治、保护的信众。他们对他投来期待的视线，为此他阖上双目默念悼词，向太阳神祈求属于神的力量。

他的肉身的眼睛合上，但精神的双眼却完全睁开。一如往常，他看见刺目的光辉，在其中一个金发的青年形象显现出来。太阳神选择对他显现的形象完全符合人们口耳相传的太阳神的爱好：金发、碧眼、雪肤，充满活力和青春的面孔，以及健壮但并不过度膨大的身材。太阳神对他致以微笑，祂的力量灌注Leonard的肉身，借由凡人的身躯观察这世间。了解到Leonard的祈求后，太阳神发出爽朗的笑声，在他耳畔允诺道： **如你所愿。今日，你可以任意动用我的力量。**

Leonard在脑海中皱了皱鼻子。没这必要，他想道。太阳神只是大笑，举起Leonard的手。温暖的力量被灌注进Leonard身体里，又从指尖流出。从凡人的眼睛，他看见两只公羊身上泛出微微的光芒，随后，它们踏空而起，在人群疯狂的尖叫声中缓缓前行。

真是爱显摆……Leonard感慨道。 **当心，** 太阳神说道， **你在质疑一个神。** 但他并非在责骂，故而Leonard只是耸耸肩，睁开眼睛。他感觉到神祗仍然盘亘在他的躯壳中，但只是静静地看着。Leonard再次抬起手，人群向他伸出渴望的手臂，Leonard让力量畅快地涌溢。被那纯粹的力量洗礼的人群发出惊讶和喜悦的声音，Leonard知道那种感觉；那是属于的神的力量直接灌注进人的身躯里，在那力量残存的时间里，凡人的肉体也可不老不死，百病不侵。与此同时，他也知道，即使倾尽太阳神的力量，也不可能让这世上所有人都从此幸福无忧。他已经过了质疑神的阶段，现在，他只期望人能发展出自己的力量。在他意识深处，太阳神感慨道， **你才是最大的渎神者，我的小骨头。**

但一如既往，神并非在谴责他。Leonard洒出神的力量，满溢的力量包围着他，隔绝寒风。总有一天人类不需向神明下跪，他想道，总有一天，人类可以凭借自己的力量飞起来。

 **是的。** 难得地，神赞同道。 **那时，诸神都将死去，而宇宙被交还人类。那时并不遥远，对于我们来说，太近了些。但此刻，我享受庆典。你呢，我的小骨头？**

Leonard无法回应。神做出的预言既迷人又可怕，隆隆地在他意识回响。那时，诸神都将死去。那时，宇宙被交还人类。那时并不遥远。他的手轻微颤抖着。

这很好。他想道。这……很好。

太阳神轻轻地笑起来。祂总是在笑。 **是的。那很好。** 在此后，神安静不言。直到游行结束，Leonard终于——多少有些恋恋不舍地——合上眼睛。神的意志抽离的那一瞬间，凡人的身体瘫倒下来。年轻的骑士接住他，轻而易举地把他扶上马。

“我送您回去，神父，”他敬畏地说。Leonard勉强应了一声。他实在过于疲惫。


	17. Where ta-da happens

这事的开始是这样的：

Jim去Leonard的客房喝了顿酒，聊了会儿天，互相打量了一会儿， **喀哒** 。

可能喀哒不是最合适的形容“突然间他们互相意识到彼此都觉得对方很辣而且对方也觉得自己很辣于是他们决定打一炮”的词儿。但是，总之，喀哒。

九个小时以后Jim从Leonard身下爬出来，悄悄溜进Leonard的洗手间里打理自己的头发。Leonard，这个控制狂，全程抓着他的头发。看看他的发型，他曾经完美的发型，这会儿已经不能见人了。

Jim对着镜子折腾头发的时候，Leonard打着哈欠溜达进来，看了他一眼，又看了镜子一眼，又看了他一眼，这一次带上了谴责的意味。

“这个遮不住，”他指着自己的脖子上一个明晃晃的吻痕说。

Jim心虚地移开视线，不敢告诉他他后颈上还有两个同样明晃晃的吻痕，和一个牙印儿。

所幸Leonard还没喝咖啡，说了一句，就继续他的晨起日常去了。Jim放弃了自己的头发，回到卧室里。他拿了Leonard一套便服，穿戴整齐溜回自己的客房。

他换好衣服出来的时候，Leonard也出现在走廊里，皮夹克，牛仔裤，Jim的吻痕。完美。

等等。完美？Jim缓缓地眨一眨眼睛。然后， **喀哒。**

他咧嘴笑了。

“我真他妈爱你，骨头，”Jim克制不住笑意地大声说道。Leonard被他的声音惊到，抬起头来狐疑地看着他。

“我猜也是。”然后，不情不愿地，“也爱你。”

Jim只是洋洋自得地扯出笑容。噢Bones。他不知道等待他的是什么。

“让我们先去看看这里的海滩，怎么样？”他积极地提议道。


	18. Where they got a bottle

Kirk醒来时，McCoy果然已经离开。

他从树上爬下去，顺着已经十分熟悉的小路离开丛林的边界，来到海滩边。十一日前他遭遇海难漂流到这片海滩，被待了更久的McCoy捡到。这个被他戏称为Bones的男人每天早上都会去海滩巡逻一番，然后才开始一天的生存。

Kirk到达海滩时，McCoy正坐在海边。这就有些奇怪了，Kirk连忙走过去。

“Bones，怎么了吗？”他远远地叫道。

McCoy侧过身子看他，对Kirk招了招手，Kirk大步跑过去。

方才被McCoy挡住的东西，现在他一眼就看到了。是一箱酒。

木箱已经破破烂烂，但大体还完整。McCoy已经开了一瓶，看样子喝了好几口了。他把手里那瓶递过来，Kirk笑着接过，喝了一大口。“不错！”他眼睛一亮。

即使在没出海难之前，他也不曾喝到过这么好的酒。

McCoy拿回酒瓶，指腹摩挲被泡烂的标签。“是波本，”他得意地说着，又喝了一大口。

Kirk坐下来，探头看向箱子里，啧啧称奇。这一箱子玻璃瓶被木箱约束着，居然完好无损地漂到孤岛上。他又看了一会儿，突然“咦”了一声。

“看到什么了？”McCoy懒洋洋地问道。

Kirk把最里面的那一瓶拿出来，那一瓶里没有金黄的酒液，取而代之的是一片薄薄的纸张。

酒瓶的瓶口不算宽，Kirk没法把它拨拉出来。不过也没必要，这张纸只是对折了一次，旋转酒瓶，就能看见其中的文字：“HELP!”

再旋转半边，就看见更细小些的字：“我被我的大副背叛了，被放逐在加斯略海的孤岛中。无论是谁来找到我，我可以提供我的宝藏的位置。仅以美酒表示我的财力。”

Kirk把这段话读了两遍，抬头看向McCoy，后者撇了撇嘴。

两人大笑起来。

“这真是……这真是……”Kirk擦了擦眼睛，“这真是天意弄人。”

“他妈的，”McCoy回答道。他站起来，拍拍裤子，把Kirk也拉起来。

荒岛的第十二天，开始了。


	19. Where Bones is a Drama Queen

“舰长，立刻发布生物入侵一级警告！”McCoy咆哮道。

“啥——哈——什么？！”Kirk一跃而起的动作被缠在两腿之间的被子打断，跌倒在床尾。McCoy扶了他一把，让他避过了脸朝地的悲剧。医官的注意力没有放在舰长身上，他抓起自己的头发，Kirk不禁注意到他的头发有点太长了，要让他说的话，这还挺适合医官的……他甩甩头清空自己的大脑。“你刚才说生物入侵？”

“都是该死的传送机，”医官暴躁地说，“看看我的头发，它们太长了。” 

舰长瞪着好医官，一时半会儿没法作出回应。医官期待地瞪着他，仿佛他应该知道怎么回答似的。Kirk思考了一会儿，慢慢地把被子解开，裹在自己腰上，然后说道：“你可以……把它剪短？”

“我不能，”医官心烦意乱地说，“我试过了，但它们马上又长长到这个特定的长度。我怀疑这只是个开始。”

这件事开始听起来像是星舰上的标准一日了，Kirk清了清嗓子：“你做过DNA检测了吗？”

“以及其它的检测。”

Kirk再次打量他的医官，现在他对医官身上的睡衣有了不同的见解。“你花了一整个晚上……？”

“是的，”医官不耐烦地说，“我有一点发现，有一些绝对不属于我的遗传物质出现在我的头发里……生物入侵一级警报，舰长。”

“好的，好的，等等，”Kirk深吸了一口气，慢慢呼出来，告诉自己要冷静；McCoy是个经验丰富、科学素养优秀的医官，但他确实有时会显得过于……多疑。他不需要鼓励医生的这种倾向。“我们先去问问Spock，让他看看你的发现，也许他能提供些新的思路。”

医生低声嘀咕了几句，Kirk从衣服里探出头来，怀疑地问道：“你说什么？”

“没什么，”医生说。

“你知道他不会嘲笑你的，对吧？”Kirk怀疑地说。

“上次他说我的理论是‘臆测’，我告诉你，”McCoy愤懑地双手环胸，“那个傲慢的绿血哥布林！”

Kirk再次叹了口气。“你还叫我小孩……”他小声说着把裤子套上。“让我们尽快把流程走完，然后发布你想要的一级警报，好吧？”

“当然，”医官咕哝道。他让出身后洞开的房门，Kirk却径直走向盥洗室。

“什么？”医官不耐烦地问，“一船的人都在未知危险之中，你还想先刷个牙？”

“不，”Kirk走到盥洗室的另一扇门前，抬手敲了敲，“只是这样更近。”

McCoy挑起一边眉毛，拖着脚步地跟了进来。“感谢上苍我不是大副，”他简短地说。

“是啊，这会让你这整套‘凌晨四点半冲过走廊用CMO指令覆写舰长权限开门咆哮惊醒无辜的我’失色多少啊，”Kirk咕哝道。McCoy狠狠瞪了他一眼，万幸的是，在他开口前，Spock打开了门。

“我假定这是一级事故，”他以一个瓦肯人能做到的最大程度怒气冲冲地说。

Kirk和McCoy失神地看着他赤裸的上半身上遍布的牙印。

“呃……Bones坚持说这是生物入侵一级警报，”Kirk迅速说道，“噢，嗨，Uhura！”

“最好是，”Uhura在Spock背后轻柔地说，“不然有些人就要失去些什么了。”

Kirk条件反射地夹紧腿。“是Bones！”他叫道。

“我把数据传给你了，”McCoy一副事不关己的态度对Spock说道，“你自己看我是不是臆测。”

“为什么不给我看数据？”Kirk转过头去瞪着McCoy，“你对戏剧性真的很有追求，是不是？”

“安静，”McCoy呵斥道，“有人正在试图拯救船员呢。”

Kirk愤怒地瞪着他。“行，下次别指望我替你敲门。”

“我认得这个模式，”Spock说，“这是一种很棘手的寄生生命，但并不具有强传染性。McCoy医生，恐怕你得住院了。”

Kirk和McCoy瞪着Spock。

“你是在报复我们打断你和……吗？”Kirk柔声问。

“我都说了是那该死的传送机！”McCoy怒吼道。

“你并不处于即时的生命危险中，”Spock不受影响地说，“根据你的数据，在寄生生命进入下一个阶段前我们还有至少一周。我会在值班一开始把我知道的信息传送到医疗湾，不用谢。现在，请允许我。”他后退一步，轻轻关上门。咔嗒一声，这扇门上装饰用的物理锁锁上了，充分昭示了Spock的态度。

Kirk和McCoy面面相觑了一会儿。

“我猜没有你想要的一级警报了，”Kirk说。

“我要拆了传送台，”McCoy说。

“请不要这么做，”Kirk疲惫地说，“我既不想失去CMO，也不想失去轮机长，更不想失去进取号。”

“你正在失去你的CMO，”McCoy坚定地说道，然后他坚定地向后转，迈着坚定地步子走出舰长的房间，消失在走廊中。

“Fuck my life，”Kirk双眼无神地说。他一头栽倒在床上，决定在戏剧女王McCoy的下一幕戏：医疗湾之役开演之前，再睡上几个钟头。


	20. 借

McCoy抱着两个满当当的纸袋子走进来，显然整个圣诞假期都不打算出门了；Kirk好奇地凑上前去看他一样样地取出扫荡的货品：火鸡，苹果，生菜，啤酒。McCoy从半空的纸袋子里摸出一个杯子，看了看，“啊。”Kirk更加凑近一些，那是一个挺普通的马克杯，印了一只卡通狮子。

“超市送的，你是不是砸了一个？”McCoy说着把它放在桌上。他没有解释别的，继续掏他的纸袋。Kirk拿起那个杯子，在印画的顶部有商城的名字，和纸袋上的商标一模一样。“我可以拿走吗？”他问。McCoy“嗯”了一声。

这是第一次。

第二次更加不起眼些，在课室，坚守旧时习惯的教授要求在发放下去的白纸上写下课堂小测的答案——好像他们还是七年级的学生似的。Kirk摸遍了自己的口袋也没找出一支笔来，在他向McCoy求援之前，一支钢笔落在他桌面上。“留着吧，”McCoy咕哝说，“指不定哪天用得上。”

他说的十分有道理。为了不让这支笔的笔尖被凝滞的墨水毁掉，Kirk还买了昂贵的墨水和纸，每天坚持写点东西。

他确实注意到McCoy对财物并不十分放在心上。如果他碰到什么Kirk用得着的东西，他就会买下来，漫不经心地递给Kirk。或者有时Kirk急用什么小玩意儿，McCoy会说“用我的——你留着吧。”这些零碎的物件加在一起也算是一笔不菲的财产，不过，跟McCoy提供的医疗服务（和陪伴）相比，它们确实算不了什么。

当事情进展到Kirk从McCoy的抽屉里拿出一盒崭新的内裤的时候，他开始意识到事情有点不对劲了，但是总而言之，他确实需要一条内裤才能出门买内裤，你明白吧，这是个悖论。McCoy坐在沙发上长吁短叹，发表了一通“随时保证自己有足够的衣服是成年人的基本技能”演说，但仅此而已了。


	21. 狼人/吸血鬼

“住手！”

Jim还没反应过来发生了什么，身上的疼痛一轻，视野也清晰起来；但最先注意到的是刺鼻的酒精味，他瑟缩了一下，手指抽动。

“你们在干什么啊，啊？欺负小孩子有脸吗？”

Jim反应过来，这个人至少不是站在对面的；他把他推到一边，这位喝醉了的好心先生踉跄了一把，责备地看他一眼，转过身去，继续说：“不，闭嘴，无论什么理由都不可以欺负小孩子。”

Jim没看见他做了什么动作让那群人悻悻散去。男人转过身来，抓着他的胳臂，领他走出小巷子。他带他走到路灯下，Jim挣扎了一下，没挣动。他有几分确定让自己的狼出来一定能逃脱，但他没感觉到敌意，而且现在是新月，逃出去以后说不定会累倒在另个小巷，更麻烦。

他顺从地扬起脸，确保自己的嘴闭紧，獠牙收好。男人呼吸中的酒精味儿浓到让他觉得危险，冰凉的手却十分稳定。他快速地检查了Jim的头颅，犹豫了一下，就此收手。

“没什么大事，孩子。拿着这个——如果觉得不舒服，随时可以过来，好吗？”

Jim接过小小的十字架，冷笑了一下。他疯了才会去那儿呢。

“你的主允许你喝酒？”他挑衅地问。

男人蹙眉看他，神色中带着点仓皇，却没恶意。

“不关你的事，孩子。”他拍拍Jim的肩，“我说真的，如果哪里不舒服：疼痛，麻木，或者随便什么不对劲的，都过来找我，好吗？”

Jim咧开嘴，露出长长的牙。“恐怕不行，先生。”

教士愣怔了片刻，Jim暗自猜测着他会怎么做，醉成这个样子，就算他真的有神的祝福这会儿也没多大杀伤力吧。

他安安静静地等着，男人皱起眉，好一会儿才低头在兜里摸来摸去。Jim歪着头看他，让自己的狼准备好。他看见一道金属的闪光，咆哮着扑上去，狼把男人扑倒在地上，差了点力度没够到喉咙，伸长脖子只咬在肩膀上，厚厚几层衣服一挡，皮都没咬破。男人惨叫了一声，拎着他后颈把他揪起来，不怎么温柔地放在一边。狼从喉咙里滚出一声低吼，绕着他转了半圈，就是这会儿它也感受不到恶意，它疑惑地问Jim，Jim看着男人把那倒霉催的金属盒子拿出来，左手抽出一张名片递给他。

“接着——别用牙。这是我住的地方。”

狼评估了半天，慢慢退回去。Jim接过名片，看了一眼，Leonard McCoy，头衔是医生。“教士不住在教堂吗？”

“教士住在教堂，我不是教士。”男人爬起来，拍掉后背的尘土。“不再是了。天啊，我可能吐你身上……”

“因为你喝酒？”Jim坚持问。

“都说了不关你事，小鬼。”医生粗鲁地说。“把我的十字架还回来。”他摊开左手。

Jim看了他一眼，“不。”

Leonard气笑了：“你拿着干嘛呢？对付别的狼人？”

这孩子先前变身的时候毫无顾忌，这会儿倒紧张地四下张望。“小声点……反正我不给。你都给我了，就是我的。”

“我没给你，”Leonard徒劳地辩解，看着男孩儿跑远了。

“我会去找你的，”他远远地丢下一句。Leonard摇了摇头，“连句谢谢也不说。小狼崽子都是这么没礼貌……”

他按了按肚子，这会儿更加饿了起来。血液的香气隔着几条街都闻得到，他拉着脸，慢慢走回自己的小公寓。

关上门，他面对着十字架，深深叹了口气，疲倦地坐在沙发上。他在口袋里又摸了一摸，手指触到银质的子弹，一道灼热的疼痛鞭子一样抽打下来。他瑟缩了一下，紧紧握住这颗子弹。他的眼睛又飘到茶几的小抽屉，在那儿有一把枪……

他手心在滋嗞作响，发出熟肉的香气，疼痛辐射开来。Leonard擦掉生理性泪水，把拳头抽出来，拉开抽屉。他拿出枪，把子弹装进去，然后把枪放回抽屉里。一离开银子弹，他的伤口就愈合起来，肉芽生长的速度肉眼可见，这幅画面恶心又瘆人。Leonard起身，跪在十字架前。

“主啊……”

祈祷才开了个头他就打住了。他会背所有的经书，但是这有什么用呢？他已经不在主的牧群了。他定了定神，慢慢说下去：

“主啊，我的罪恶深重，我将在人世间进我所能地行善，帮助您的子民……”

他的脑海里闪过一道灰色的身影，小小的狼崽子骄傲得烦人。Leonard说：

“我将帮助所有的人……所有的生灵。”

他停下来，没什么笑意地笑了一下。

“如果有人愿意叫一个吸血鬼治疗他的话，我一定不使他失望。”

他潦草地结束了祷告，歪在沙发上睡着了。

* * *

 

Leonard是痛醒的；阳光从窗户里泼洒进来，粗暴地摇醒他。Leonard从宿醉和噩梦中醒来迟了，躺在沙发上动弹不得，看着自己灰化的身躯，想着干脆就这么死了也好。

他没得逞。一道小小的身影窜过，窗帘就拉起来了。Leonard厌恶地看着伤口边缘的肉芽爬进袖口，抬眼看见昨天的小狼崽吃力地把书柜推到窗口。

“你没事吧？”小狼崽子问道。Leonard慢慢摇了摇头。

Jim不大放心地凑进来，看见自称医生的吸血鬼一头冷汗。真是奇怪，吸血鬼也会流汗么？他掀起Leonard的衬衣，Leonard的腹部还是一块焦炭，从肋骨上爬出肉芽来交织在一起，和他的伤口痊愈的景象大不一样。

他的手被拍开来。“哪儿不舒服吗？”Leonard冷淡地问。

“肚子饿了，”Jim理直气壮地说。

“那么，真遗憾，这儿没什么能吃的，”Leonard说。

小狼崽子皱着眉看他，像是在思考什么。Leonard觉得自己应该做点什么，但修补身躯消耗了太多的能量，他的视野出现无数跳跃的黑点。他屏住呼吸，不叫小狼崽子浓厚的血味儿影响自己的思考。接着他闭上眼睛，不看这个鲜活的生命。但这一切都没用。如果是个人类，这会儿他已经口水流了一地；但他现在不是人类了，所以取而代之獠牙慢慢伸长，钻出嘴唇。

他感到有人靠近了。Leonard睁开眼睛，看着近在咫尺的小狼崽子，他眉眼弯弯，好像看见什么有趣的事。

“你的牙齿和我的不太像，”小狼崽子说。

“滚，出，去，”Leonard一个字一个字地挤出来。他一说话就忍不住呼吸，这会儿小狼身上的味道快逼疯了他；他紧紧握住沙发背。

“你也饿了，”Jim大感兴趣，“我们做个交换好不好？我给你血，待会儿你带我出去——你给我钱去买早餐。”

Leonard紧紧闭上眼睛。不。他警告自己： **不。**

他从口袋里摸出钱包，随手扔在一旁。Jim眼疾手快地捉住钱包，放进自己口袋里。

“那就是成交了？”他摸了摸鼻子，“呃，你们都咬哪儿的？脖子？”

“滚出去。”Leonard凭空捉住了一点力量。

“应该是脖子吧？”Jim自说自话地坐近了一点，把半长的金发拢到耳后：“来吧！放心喝，我可不会轻易被杀死。”

Leonard想叹气，但是叹气就必须先吸气，而现在他的意志力在破碎的边缘。所以他只是摇了摇头，什么都没说。小狼崽子不知死活地凑上来，压在他身上，把纤细的脖子送到他嘴边，血液中流动的生命辐射出来，在Leonard黑色的视野里仿佛一轮朝日。Leonard长长叹了口气，最后一根理智的血绷断了。

“这么大人了还要喂饭，”Jim故作成熟地叹了口气，下一刻就被掀开。他急匆匆地让狼出来，勉强维持住平衡落在书柜顶上。狼盯着极度危险的吸血鬼，它睁开浑浊的黄色眼睛盯住狼，伸出舌头润了润嘴唇。

狼知道自己处境不妙，吸血鬼的力量对上成年狼或许尚有不足，对付狼崽绰绰有余，别提连成年狼都警惕的速度。不过这只吸血鬼有一阵子没进食了，它的身上散发着虚弱和受伤的味道。它失去了理智，如果狼警惕一点的话，它可以把它引到阳光底下。狼呜呜地叫着，不露出半点怯意。吸血鬼勾起嘴角，冷冷一笑。

它忽然折过身去，狼警惕地往后一退。吸血鬼却没有扑上来，它把墙上的十字架扯下来，木料在它爪子下豆腐似的碎了。狼不知道它要做什么，踱着步打量它。吸血鬼把十字架扯碎了，伸手去够茶几的抽屉，才一碰就哀嚎起来。它的怒焰更甚，举起整个茶几，摔在先前挂着十字架的墙上。

狼缩在角落里，看着吸血鬼把茶几砸了一下，两下，三下。抽屉变了形，露出一道缝，吸血鬼掰开裂缝，从里面摸出一把枪。它把它拧成麻花，往地上一砸。做完这一切，它才转过身来，浑浊的眼瞳转动着，最后盯住狼。

狼弓起背，露出獠牙。无论如何它不会露怯。吸血鬼狰狞地笑了起来，一步一步走过来。狼呜呜地咆哮起来，做好攻击的准备；就在这个时候吸血鬼晃了几下，一头栽倒在地。

狼谨慎地绕着圈靠近。它把吸血鬼翻过身来，看见它衰老的样子。它很快地萎缩起来，狼知道这是它用完了能量的死法。吸血鬼还能睁开眼睛，喉间发出格格的声音，可是一动不能动了。狼犹豫了一下，Jim让它回来。

他在荒废已久的厨房里找了把水果刀，不死心地翻了翻冰箱，里面只有一些蔫黄的蔬菜。Jim皱了皱鼻子，拎着刀回到客厅。他跪坐在医生身边，毫不犹豫地划开手腕。他的动作又准又狠，一刀下去，血液喷射出来。Jim赶紧转动手腕，让血液留在吸血鬼口唇。它起初是舔了舔，回复了些许力气，大口吞咽起来。它一点一点恢复了年轻的模样，像海绵吸足了水。它抬起手来，Jim躲了一躲，吸血鬼睁开眼睛看了他一眼，轻轻握住他的手臂，嘴唇贴上手腕上的伤口。舌尖从伤口上滑过，Jim嘶嘶地吸了口冷气，抽回手，本来已经在愈合的伤口已经消失于无形了。

“谢谢，”Leonard嘶哑着声音说。

“收钱办事嘛，”Jim拍拍钱包，“那我去吃早餐啦。”

Leonard耸耸肩，用袖口擦擦嘴唇。Jim觉得鲜血粘在他嘴唇上好看极了，又隐约觉得不该这么说。他爬起来，一阵头昏眼花。Leonard在身后扶了他一把：“小心点。”

“没事儿，吃完饭就好了。”Jim欢快地跑到门口，开门前回头问：“你要不要躲一下？”

Leonard拾起被摧毁的枪端详着，听见问话，他轻轻摇头。Jim拉开一道小小的缝，钻了出去。


	22. 炸鸡

从医院出来，Leonard笔直走进汉堡包店，拿了一份炸鸡。摆在平时他绝对会极力反对这样的垃圾食品，但他现在饿得要死。

他舒展肩膀和脖颈，拿起自己的食物，转身离开。

他僵住了。

砰砰。

脏金色的短发。

砰砰。

那件皮夹克。

砰砰。

隐藏在漫不在乎之下的激烈热情。

砰。

他来这里干什么？

Leonard慢慢低下头。

噢操。他怎么就挑今天来了份放纵自我的油腻大餐。

被那小混蛋看到绝对完蛋了，他会抓住这一点嘲笑自己到死。

Leonard滑进座位，一个新的问题浮现起来，斜体、加粗、放大、盘旋。

我胖了五斤。

噢，天。

Leonard瞪着自己的炸鸡。

我才花了十二小时在医院。我绝对值得这一顿美餐。

他停下来，深吸一口气。突然间他觉得他想吃点绿油油的。

砰砰。

他看向对面的椅子。前面那一桌。抬起视线。

噢，屁股的曲线。他记着呢。

Leonard埋下头，咬了一口炸鸡。

噢操，等等。这不可能是真的，是吧？他们有半年没联系了，上次他无意中翻开他的专栏，那家伙在——嗯，什么什么斯戈山脉来着？

一个人。

Leonard慢条斯理地咀嚼着，嚼二十下，慢嚼细咽，一点弥补。

啊，还有他的一点艳遇。

Leonard咬了一大口，三下两下咽下去。他瞥了第二眼，人群中没有那件皮夹克的身影。

很好。Leonard对自己微笑了一下，强迫自己忽视掉满脑子响彻的“脂肪！”“高血压！”“游泳圈！”解决掉一半（十二个小时来第一顿像样的）午餐，起身离开。

砰砰。

皮夹克又出现了。

Leonard收住脚步低头看看手机，从余光里瞥了一眼，皮夹克随着人流走了一段，拐进一条没什么人的巷子。Leonard犹豫了一下，向另一个方向走了。

只是相似而已，没必要大惊小怪。

他回到自己的公寓，一如既往地爬楼梯到二十七楼。先前的没胃口这会儿变成了饥肠辘辘。他思考着冰箱里还有什么，从口袋里掏出钱包，摸出钥匙。

他抽了抽鼻子，顿住。现在是下午两点，他对面的那户人家，夫妻好像都是全职。为什么楼道里有食物的香味？

他让自己困倦的大脑运转了两秒钟，然后把钥匙插进钥匙孔里，转了半圈，开门。

食物的香味扑向他，他开始有点明白过来了。

“我该报警吗？”他大声说着，走进自己被入侵的家里，带上门。

“啊，”一个金色的脑袋从厨房里伸出来，“请不要报警，先生，我没有恶意。”

Leonard挑眉：“你撬开我的锁，偷了我的食材，还动了我的餐具，我需要一点理由——唔。”

他被一个体格健壮的男人的重量撞在门上，嘴唇上多了一点角度不当的压力。他偏了偏头，调整角度，探出舌头品尝沙拉酱的味道——沙拉酱？他的手指自动自觉沿着曲线一路下滑，捏了一把怀中人的翘臀，然后抬头换气。

“这……这理由很充分。”他喘着气说。

“嘿，”金发人捏住他下巴，引导他看向自己，“怎么，这就满足了？我都准备好再出一倍的价格了。”

“呣，”Leonard装出一副思考的样子。“包括一顿午餐吗？”

金发人咧嘴一笑：“当然。”他把Leonard的衬衫扯出来，手掌贴在他背部曲线的最低处。“以及一点别的。”

“先来点午餐比较好，”Leonard低头亲了一口，“以及我大概需要说句欢迎回来？大探险家？”

“再试一次。”他怀里沉甸甸的热量说道。

“欢迎回来，Jim，”他箍住他的腰。

作为回应，他得到一个落在唇角的吻。

“我猜你会想先吃点东西，你之前没吃什么。”Jim从他怀里挣脱出来，大步走进厨房，“你还是不太喜欢炸鸡，嗯？”

Leonard粲然一笑。

“是啊。”


	23. 渎神

废弃的地道潮湿阴暗，青苔趴在石壁上，Jim感到背后的衣衫被露水浸湿，加上被血濡湿的前襟，这下他衣服上真没什么干燥的地方了。

神官双手交叠悬在Jim伤口上，半垂着眼眸默念悼词，Jim着迷地看着他肉感的嘴唇蠕动。施加神术时标志性的光芒亮起，Jim的视线跳到神官半阖的眼眸上，那双榛绿的眼眸此刻近乎金色，却只让神官更诱人。

光芒灭了。神官收手笼在宽大的袖袍中，神色冷淡，眉心习惯性地微皱：“快走吧。”

“我应该说声谢谢，”Jim调笑道，神官拧起眉头，瞪了他一眼。

“至少一个月别过来，就是最好的谢谢了。”他嘟囔说。声音不大，也许是因为知道Jim绝对不会遵循，也许是因为这段地道就在祈祷的主殿正下方，神官习惯性低声。

“真的，谢谢您，”Jim咧出一个无害的笑容，伸手扯了扯神官的袍脚。“害得您衣服都脏了。”他没有松手，稍稍用力，神官的前襟绷起来。

神官垂眸看了一眼自己的膝头，站起身来。纯白的袍上染了苔痕，无比显眼。“这没什么。”他说着捏了一个手势，Jim几乎笑出声来：用神术抹去与异教徒私通的证据，多么讽刺。

他跪坐起来，一把抓住神官的手，“别，Bones。”神官狠狠瞪了他一眼，脱口而出：“叫Leonard。”

“Bones，”Jim手上一用力，拉得神官一个踉跄，跌在他怀里。他的小腿完全贴在地面上，Jim猜想这衣服大概已经脏透了。

他把紧皱眉头无声咒骂的神官放在地上，翻身压上去，一只手禁锢他双手的手腕，另一只手贴上他觊觎已久的脖颈，探进领口。

“等我好好谢过你，再一起清理也不迟。”他在神官唇角低语。


	24. Ghost

“行了，你这混蛋……”老骨头嘟嘟囔囔地推门进来，“催什么呢，那么急。”

“我在路边看到你的时候，吓得差点撞车，你知道吗？你这个混蛋。”他把外套脱了，仍在椅背上。“你知道我这样的老人家开车有多提心吊胆吗？咳，你才不在乎呢……”

他把椅子拖到床边，罔顾金属椅腿在地上摩擦发出的刺耳声音。他几乎是把它往地上一掼，随后一屁股坐上去。

“……然后在那棵树下面，我都看到你的房子了，你催什么呢？就这么点时间，我给你吓得不轻……”

他捉住吉姆垂在床边的手。“还有在商场里，你呀，突然之间就出现了，我把一袋子菜给扔地上了，这可不是什么好事……你怎么就是这么咋咋呼呼的呢？”

那只冰凉的，僵硬的手，被老骨头贴在自己侧脸上。“好了，好了，你可真会挑时间……你一定是上天派来气我的，是不是？”

“睡吧，你这家伙。安心睡吧……我很快就来陪你。”


	25. 黑客帝国AU

“为什么不用能力？”Kirk含糊地问道。在着陆的时候他的舌头磕到了牙齿，现在疼得昏天暗地，谢天谢地似乎没断掉。这点疼痛让他能忽略掉正在他身上摸来按去的McCoy，后者大约听到了他说话，但并未作出反应，只是继续着手上的活计。

晚些时候Kirk情况稳定下来，躺在一片柔软的青草地上，昏昏欲睡。McCoy奇迹一般搞来一些镇痛的植物，让他得以喘息片刻，思考一些飘忽忽的问题，并脱口而出：

“你的能力是什么？”

“呣？”McCoy听起来火气很大，他正在执着地尝试着用两块木头弄出火花。Kirk盯着他愈加暴躁的动作，咯咯地笑出了声。

“别笑！”McCoy暴躁地喝道。他把那些木头扔到一边去，低声抱怨着过高的湿度。“别笑了，伤口会撕裂的。”

“我从没见过你使用能力，”Kirk傻笑着说，“我觉得我们都被你骗了，是不是？你是——你是——”

“你最好睡一下，睡眠有助伤口恢复。”McCoy低声说。他用手背测了测Kirk的体温，后者再次发出了傻乎乎的笑声，并且扭动起来。McCoy低声咒骂了一句。学院那本植物志只记载了镇痛效果，但显然它的起效方式和常见的镇痛药物不一样；McCoy认为它应该是扭曲了感觉信号。他已经采集了样本，现在的问题是怎么回到企业号上。

“你的能力是什么？呣？”Kirk再一次忽视了McCoy的建议。“我的能力你早就知道了，这不公平。”

McCoy垂眼看着他，目光沉沉。

“就告诉我吧，我不会跟别人说。很弱吗？发射彩虹光芒？”Kirk又发出了一阵傻兮兮的笑声。McCoy忍不住摸了摸他的额头，再次确认他没有发高烧。

“我保证我不会说出去，”Kirk再次低估了一句。他短暂地合上眼睛，然后浑身一震，猛地睁开眼睛。

McCoy叹了口气，揉了揉他的金发。“我不说你不会睡是不是？”

Kirk眨眨眼睛。

“我没有能力，”他说，“或者说，我失去了能力。”

Kirk转转头，澄澈的蓝眼睛瞪着他。

“这不可能，”他含混地说。

“这很复杂，”McCoy叹了口气，“睡吧？等你醒来我跟你说说。”

得到了保证，Kirk终于放下心来睡觉了。这会儿两个月亮升了起来，McCoy看着它们，慢慢地叹了口气。

“真美啊……人类的想象力和创造力。”他嘟哝着挠了挠耳后根，随后睁开了眼睛——

他从玻璃缸中坐起来，甩掉满头满脸的粘稠液体。在他身边是无边无际的玻璃缸紧紧相连，此地并非为人类行走设计。机械手从远方滑行过来，略过McCoy而去。他看着它清空了一个玻璃箱，然后注入新的内容物。他叹了口气。


	26. 黄衫和蓝衫

“我在想。”

“噢？”Leonard十分惊奇地挑眉，“我不知道你还能思考，真是太厉害了。”

“嘘，”Jim拿出舰长的威严摆了摆手，“黄衫和蓝衫很配，是吧。”

Leonard扭头看他。

这小混蛋脸色苍白地躺在病床上，看起来居然是很认真地在思考。

Leonard回头，继续看自己的PADD，说，“我估计Uhura不会同意。”

“管她什么事？”Jim有些疑惑，“你不是——别，你会被瓦肯人揍死的。”

Leonard转过头去看Jim，面面相觑。

“哦，”Leonard说。

“哦？”

“确实挺配的。”


	27. 天真

很难不盯着那个男人看。他是整艘穿梭机上维二不着学员红的乘客之一，而另一个就是James。除此之外，他还很憔悴，同时也很强壮。不像那些猩红的蠢货，James完全不在乎直截了当地盯着别人看，即使他脸上的淤青还在隐隐作痛。男人一屁股坐在James身边那唯一的空位上，从口袋里掏出一个扁平的酒壶，仰脖儿灌了一口。他在余光里注意到James的瞪视，转过头来正脸对着他。James露出一个挑衅的笑容，期待着一点即兴斗殴释放自己血管里的肾上腺素——它们自登船后就未消减。男人的表情维持着一贯的阴沉沉，不知怎的James感觉到他完全没有接受到自己的敌意。这感觉在一秒钟后被证实了：男人把酒瓶递了过来。James瞪着那酒壶看了几秒钟，又看了看表情仍然阴沉的男人，突然有点想笑。于是他就笑了，并且接过了酒瓶，学着男人的样子仰脖儿灌了一口。酒应该是好酒，不像James常喝的东西那样呛人，在咽下去后口腔内仍然留有余味。James把酒瓶递回去的时候说：“James Kirk。”他一直盯着男人的眼睛。如果要说的话，即使男人一点也不娘娘腔，那双漂亮的大眼睛只能用漂亮来形容。

“Leonard，”男人把视线落在接过酒瓶的手上说，“Leonard McCoy。”

然后他又灌了一口酒，嘀咕着说：“我可能会吐在你身上。”

James真真切切地笑出了声。

* * *

 

和Leonard分开以后James迅速地根据套出的信息找到了他的宿舍。两人间，极其不错。另一个白痴已经住了进来，正坐在床上看书。

“滚出去。”James抱着自己的行李对那个一脸茫然的白痴说。

“这是我的宿舍。”白痴抗议道。他无用地拉下脸来，摆出防御的姿势，但是James可以说出十一种一方中内杀掉他的方法，所以James只是轻蔑地说：“现在是我的了。”

“滚出去！”白痴夸张地跳了起来。一眨眼的功夫James已经把他掼在地上，跨坐在他身上给了他好几下。白痴发出一连声的痛呼，James思考着要不要直接违反不能杀人的规定。最后他决定让这白痴活着，这样他就可以清理自己的东西。

半个小时以后James躺在草草铺好的床铺上，无聊地看着自己的PADD。他设法弄到了一点教材，但谁都知道教材完全没有用。也许出去逛一圈、熟悉一下周围环境会比较好，但是James下定决心要等到Leonard出现。也许那样他就可以拉着Leonard一起出去逛。两个人比一个人安全，James如此告诉自己，此外，Leonard的好酒实在是令人回味无穷。

Leonard到来之前又过去了半个钟头。

“James？”Leonard狐疑地看着他，“我不认为你是医学生。”

“惊喜！”James扬起最灿烂的笑容，“告诉过你我有点背景。”

Leonard翻了个白眼，把行李仍在他的那半边床铺上，嘟囔着“规则”“白痴”之类的字眼儿。他在躬身在行李箱里翻找着什么，James惊喜地发现他有一个漂亮的屁股。James个人比较偏爱女士柔软的屁股，但是Leonard的屁股也很棒。James几乎可以想象出那更加结实的手感。

“行了，你个白痴，过来这里，”Leonard站直了，仍然背对着James。James跳到他的床上，夸张地弹跳了两下。

“别动，”Leonard 警告说。他把手里的小型再生仪固定在James脸上，然后从床上的医疗箱里掏出三录仪扫描James。James向后跳开的时候他发出一声挫败的叹气。

“你——”

“闭嘴！”Leonard怒视着James，“这是我吐在你身上的赔礼。”

James危险地眯上眼睛。他笑着说“当然”的时候觉得自己一定是疯了，而当医生真的给他做了一个全身扫描并且开始修复他身上的伤口的时候，James只觉得自己在做梦。绝对在做梦。

Leonard收拾着自己的医疗箱。James瞪着天花板，突然说：“嘿——骨头。”

Leonard没有反应过来，他把医疗箱放进床头柜，开始安置自己的小小行李箱。James清了清嗓子，“嘿，你，Bones。”

“什么？”Leonard把几件衣服塞进衣柜里。“你叫我吗？”

“Sawbones的昵称，”James说，“这可比Leonard短。”

“别那么叫我！”医生看起来更加阴沉了，“不然我会叫你——Jimmy。”

“什么？！”James打了个冷战，“不，不可以。”

“Jimmy Boy。”Leonard冷酷地说着，进了浴室。几分钟以后他从浴室里出来，James已经下定了决心。

“Jim，”他痛苦地说，“顶多Jim。”

Leonard抱着手臂端详着他。“Len。”

“Bones。”James说。

“Jimmy。”

“再这么叫我，我就打断你的手。”

“我能治好这个，”Leonard耸了耸肩，拿掉James脸上的再生仪。

* * *

交换Bones的治疗不需要太大代价，而且渐渐演变成奇怪的东西。准时吃一份早餐。帮忙带瓶牛奶（James喜欢喝，但是不肯承认的）。老老实实地在宿舍里待一晚上。James从未想过他可以做到最后一项。但是一点波本酒加一个嘟嘟囔囔的骨头，砰！一个晚上过去了。

“你会把我宠坏的，”James懒洋洋地说。再生仪运行的嗡嗡声混合着Bones沉重的呼吸声，让他渐渐放松下来。

“去睡，”Bones从被子下模模糊糊地说，“我他妈明天还有个实验。”

“这次要用什么交换？”James问。

没有回答。James一屁股坐在医生的床上，无情地掀开被子，Bones发出一声惨叫。

“操你！”Bones瞪着通红的眼睛推了James一下，“滚去睡！”

“我睡不着，”James无辜地说，“我没法躺下。”

“那就坐着睡，”Bones拉过被子，“别来烦我，你这混蛋。”

“所以我要拿什么交换？”

Bones把自己裹成一个蚕茧，长长地叹了口气。

“你就不能——只是接受这个？我照顾你？”

James停顿了一下。“你喜欢这个。”

“不。”顿了顿。“好吧，也许吧。”

“那也许我该要求一点什么？”

“滚。”

“我要睡你的床。”

Bones从被窝里探出头来，“用这个交换你闭嘴可以吗？”

“可以。”James过于迅速地说。

蚕茧解开了。“进来，闭嘴。”

James顺从地躺进温暖的被窝。他的背痛得要死，但是他感觉不能更好了。


	28. 枪套

Mccoy拉着他闪进衣橱里的时候Jim满脑子想的都是，这他妈是在拍电影吗。

他没有想到“衣橱里空间太小不适合打炮”不是因为Mccoy不够火辣（事实上，Jim花了半个晚上试图勾搭他）而是因为他被推进衣橱之前大厅里已经枪声四起。

“别分神，”Mccoy正凝神从门缝里望出去，“把他们教你的知识用起来。”他的食指搭在开了保险的扳机上。Jim吞下“谁们教谁的啥？我只是路过。”小心翼翼地说：“我需要一把手枪。”

“你的呢？”Mccoy皱起眉头。

“这个嘛。”Jim耸了耸肩。

Mccoy似乎接受了这个不算答案的答案，他嘀咕了一句脏话，然后指示说：“贴着墙壁，我要抬腿。”

Jim眨了眨眼睛，努力把自己压得更扁。他第二觊觎的Mccoy裹在西装裤里的右腿（第一是屁股，因为Jim的脑子就在两腿之间）悄无声息地抬到Jim腰侧，抵在衣橱侧壁上。他的体温隔着三层衣料灼伤了Jim。

以及枪套的形状。

Jim再次眨了眨眼：“我能不能……”

“快一点。”Mccoy催促说。他的注意力全放在衣橱外的大厅上。

Jim抬手搭在Mccoy的脚踝的袜子上，手指缓慢地向上探索。指尖的羊毛布料向上凸了一点，陡然变成了温热的皮肤。Jim毫无必要地把手掌压了上去，握住Mccoy结实的小腿。他捏了一下，拇指自动自觉地划起圈儿。他一次只挪动一根指头，几乎摸遍了Mccoy下半截小腿的全部皮肤。

他碰到了皮制枪套的底端，沿着枪套的边缘一路往上，他碰到了冰冷的金属。

他把它抽出来，握在手里，缓慢地撤出手。他打开保险。

“嘿，Mccoy，”Jim说，“我能感受到你的枪。”

“闭嘴，”Mccoy的声线比一分钟前沙哑低沉了一点，“我发誓一从这里出去我就杀了你。”

“好吧，”Jim说，“能用你的枪杀了我吗？”

Mccoy放下腿，重重地踩了他一脚。

//////////

金发。蓝眼。白种人。Mccoy挨个打量着在场的宾客，符合条件的人并不少。

挽救这次任务才是他的第一目的，至于那个新手，死了就死了，组织不会在乎。

Mccoy当然更不会在乎。少一个人拖后腿，他的存活率会更高。

但是那个该死的新手活的好好的，笑容灿烂，演技一流（或者不是演技）地和各路女士调情。他看到Mccoy的那一瞬间，一双天空般的眼睛亮了起来。

……哦该死，他开始用修辞了。

“Jim，Jim Kirk，”他伸出手。

“Leonard Mccoy，”Mccoy握了握，Jim手心的茧子厚度令人满意。这个家伙应该不会浪费太多子弹。

他们聊了几句，或者准确说，Jim讲了一大堆而Mccoy讲了几句刻薄话，同时把他们引到较近的藏身点，然后就响起了枪声。Mccoy把Jim推进衣橱，自己也闪了进去。

新手似乎还没有反应过来。Mccoy有点同情他，他本来只用套点信息回来，可是谁料到情况突然升级了呢？Mccoy难得好心地警告说：“别分神，把他们教你的知识用起来。”

“我需要一把手枪。”Jim小心翼翼地说。

Mccoy瞪着他。

“你的呢？”

“这个嘛。”Jim耸了耸肩，没说什么。Mccoy压抑住汹涌而出的责骂，只说了一句“白痴”。新得不能再新了。他打量了一下衣橱的宽度，最后指示说：“贴着墙壁，我要抬腿。”

Jim眨了眨眼。即使在缺乏光线的衣橱里，他的眼睛仍然蓝的惊人。他顺从地往墙上挤了挤，Mccoy抬起腿抵在侧壁上。

“我能不能……”

“快一点，”Mccoy打断他。

Jim的手轻轻落在他的袜子上，缓慢向上。他的指尖带着一点潮湿，落在Mccoy小腿上，让他觉得有点冷。Jim缓慢地压下手掌，握住Mccoy的小腿。

搞什么？Mccoy恼火地瞪着金发的年轻人，对方没有抬头，低头看着Mccoy的腿。他捏了一把，拇指缓缓地在皮肤上打转，稍微了一点指甲。冷意消失了，取而代之的是微小的火焰。片刻后，他开始移动手指，一次只动一根。火焰四处蔓延。

他花了绝对有一辈子那么长才摸完Mccoy枪套以下的全部皮肤，这之后才抽出手枪。Mccoy在他抬头之前把视线投到衣橱的门缝上。

Jim打开保险。

“嘿，Mccoy，”他说，“我能感受到你的枪。”

“闭嘴，”Mccoy的声线比他期望的沙哑低沉了一点，“我发誓一从这里出去我就杀了你。”

“好吧，”Jim说，“能用你的枪杀了我吗？”

Mccoy放下腿，重重地踩了他一脚。


	29. 睡美人

七岁的时候Mccoy在路边捡到了一只麻雀。

它没有什么明显的伤势，只是安静地躺在路边。Mccoy把它捧在手里仔细端详。接着他想：

**我希望它飞起来。**

于是它就飞了起来。

Mccoy病了一周，他的父亲不能确定他怎么了，他似乎只是虚弱，就像那些先天不足的小孩，没有任何病症。

然后他好起来，活蹦乱跳地去上学。这件事情就这么过去了。

* * *

十四岁那年Mccoy去父亲的医院玩。他悄悄溜进病房，和一个同样大的、摔断了腿的女孩相谈甚欢。

然后女孩有点羞涩的要求他：“你能不能帮我挠一下腿？好痒。”

“当然。这里吗？”他碰到女孩的小腿。

她真可怜。 **我希望她好起来。** 他想。

他晕倒在地；女孩惊声尖叫，从床上跳下来，把他扶上病床。

这一幕有某种讽刺意味，但当时Mccoy正忙着昏迷，无暇细想。

他的父亲终于知道了这件事。

* * *

治愈者。他的父亲告诉他，一种超能力。意味着你会是个好医生。

手术的时候千万记得戴手套。他的父亲告诉他。

* * *

那个女孩，Pamela，成为了他的妻子。

* * *

二十三岁那年，他从医学院赶回来。

他的母亲那时已无法说话，见到他，眼睛微弱地亮起来，然后无可挽回地暗下去。

Mccoy忍不住走上前去，轻轻捧着她苍白、消瘦、仍然温暖的脸。

**我希望……**

“Leonard！”他的父亲叫起来，冲过来把他拉开。他还是迟了一步，Leonard已经昏迷过去。

……她好起来。

她没有。

Mccoy思考了很久。他不知道是他付出的不够，还是病死的人不能被治愈。

他做了一系列实验，最后确定是他付出的不够。

* * *

Pamela成为了他的前妻。

* * *

Mccoy不记得自己跟谁透露了这个消息，当他清晰的时候，他发现自己被星舰征召了。

见鬼的。

但他反正无处可去。

* * *

二十八岁那年，他遇见了Jim。

* * *

Jim不知道这件事。

没有人知道。Mccoy重新成为了一个很好的医生；而且他很有技巧地一次使用一点。像是： **我希望她的髋骨不那么碎** 。或是： **我希望他的肺坚持久一点** 。

有点象是作弊，但是从死神手里偷会生命并不算罪过。

他总是很累。但睡一觉就好了。

* * *

在和Jim成为朋友的时候他就知道这一天终将来临。

Jim，他的朋友，躺在那里，青筋暴起的皮肤和乌紫色的嘴唇仍然掩不住他的帅气。

他安静地坐下。坐下，听起来好像他能控制住自己似的，不；他瘫在椅子上。

在他的大脑恢复运作之前，他伸出手，轻轻抚摸Jim的侧脸。

他俯身亲吻他，像王子亲吻沉睡的美人。一个很轻柔、很纯洁的吻。

**我希望他活过来。**

他听见几声细弱的抽泣和惊呼，但他无暇理睬了。

Jim的睫毛微微颤动。他的皮肤重新变回正常的白色，他的嘴唇红润起来。

他睁开眼睛，那双蓝色的，蓝色的眼睛。

“Bones？”他疑惑地问。

没有人回答他。

多么奇妙：那个总是抱怨的人，死的时候嘴角却是带笑的。

尽管他眉头仍然紧皱。

* * *

Bones睁开眼睛。

“Bones！”Jim叫道。他扑上来，在最后关头才想起床上的人刚刚起死回生。

“Jim……？”Bones问道。他的声音像是生了锈。他全身都像生了锈。

刹那之间Jim的神情从解脱变成了愤怒。“你个混蛋！”他咆哮道，“你有没有想过我一睁眼看到你的尸体怎么想的？”

“呣。”Bones呻吟了一声。M'Benga冲进病房，飞快地记录数据。

“怎么……”Bones看了眼Jim，又看向M'Benga，后者看起来更可能给出一个专业的答案。

Jim粗鲁地揉了揉他的头发。M'Benga看了看Jim，对Bones露出一个复杂的笑容。

“Khan的血液让Tribble复活了。”

Bones反应了几秒钟。“了不起。”

Jim眯起眼睛，按住Bones的肩膀，警告道：“在你刑满释放之前， 别想着回去做实验——”

“遵命，”Bones说。他觉得很累。太累了。

他闭上眼睛。然后又睁开，看向Jim：“我该对谁说谢谢？”

“我，”Jim咧嘴一笑，“和Spock。”

“咳。”Bones撇了撇嘴。Jim的手落在他肩膀上，令人安心的温暖和重量。

他睡了过去。


	30. 贵乱

Jim翻身倒在床上，长长地叹了口气。他把安全套打了个结扔向垃圾桶，没中，落在他的制服旁边。

“啊……我就知道会有这一天。”他难免有点自得地说。

“哪一天？”Bones含混地问。

“你还能思考？”Jim侧过头去调笑地问。年长的男人双手还绑在床头，双眼迷离，连日常的不高兴脸都放松了。非常可爱，非常美味。

Bones轻轻哼了一声，也侧过头来。“哪一天？”他非常执著地问。Jim耸耸右边肩膀。“我们上床的这一天。”

“怎么，”Bones勾起一遍嘴角，眼睛闪闪发光，“你想了很久了？”

“噢，不，我觉得你想了很久了。”

“呣，不愧是你。”Bones扭过头去，合上眼睛。沉默了一阵子，Jim用脚碰碰他：“所以，是吗？”

“嗯？”

“你想了很久吗？”

“差不多是吧，”Bones懒洋洋地回答，“金发碧眼的年轻人算是我的类型，所以……”

“我姑且把这当作我的胜利好了，”Jim咕哝说。“你确定你只是喜欢金发碧眼的年轻人？不用把范围进一步缩小？”

Bones动了动，哎呦了一声。“帮我松开。”他颐指气使。

“告诉我吧，”Jim慢条斯理地解开皮带。Bones活动手腕，稍稍坐起来一些。

“别想太多了，”他的语气隐隐透着些警告，“金发碧眼的年轻人，也许还要加上狗狗眼。你，Chekov，那个文书士——”

“Chekov？”Jim坐起来，“Pavel？你上了他？”

“什么？不！他还没成年。”Bones坐起来，捡起一件衣服，皱着眉头——Jim下手太狠了。“我只是举个例子。”

“我也挺喜欢他的，”Jim冲动地说，“要不是他喜欢Sulu——”

“不不不，他喜欢胸部，”Bones穿上裤子，“别问我为什么。我先走了，明天见？”

“你可以留下来，”Jim后知后觉地挽留道，“我们可以重温一下宿舍夜。”

“不了，小鬼，”Bones一手提着裤子一手从Jim手中抽出皮带，顺便亲了亲Jim的侧脸。“感觉不用说今晚我很享受了？但还是有礼貌一点好，今晚我很享受。”

“我也是，”Jim说。

“很好，”Bones走到门口，“晚安。”

咻。


End file.
